Smile For Tears
by Himawari no AzukaYuri
Summary: Kau merasa Sakura itu hanya boleh dekat dengan dirimu atau Ino saja, sementara kau sendiri ? Coba pikirkan itu. tapi kalau kau tidak bisa hilangkan pikiran itu, ya kau harus bersedia menemani dan selalu ada untuk Sakura sebagai sahabat terdekatnya/ CHAPTER 5 PUBLISHED! fict pertamaku. AU. OOC. R&R please but DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**__**_Permisi, aku sudah memperbaiki EYD untuk chap 1 ini. jikalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan aku minta maaf ya~_

**_"Smile For Tears" _**

**_Disclaimer: naruto milik masashi kishimoto_**

**_story: purely mine_**

**_warning: AU, OOC, Typos/Misstypos,_**

**_pair: SasuSaku slight SasuIno _**

**_enjoy reading~  
_**

_semua berawal dari perpustakaan_

Suasana kelas ketika istirahat tidak pernah hening. Pasti selalu saja ada suara teman-teman yang berbincang-bincang. Entah kenapa kadang hal ini membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Ia memang lebih suka tempat yang hening dan sepi. Tetapi kadang ia juga merasa iri pada yang lain karena ia tidak pintar bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Satu-satunya teman sakura adalah ino, _Tablemate_ Sakura tapi setiap istirahat Ino selalu pergi entah kemana.

'Lebih baik aku pergi saja' pikir Sakura

Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar kelas untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Tempat pertama yang muncul dipikirannya itu adalah perpustakaan sekolah, tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya ketika senggang.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah menjadi tentram. Tempat itu sangat hening dan hanya ada suara bisikkan saja yang terdengar. Perpustakaan sekolah ini sangat luas dan dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Perpustakaan di SMA ini memang terkenal bagus di kota Konoha. Itulah salah satu alasan Sakura memilih bersekolah di sini, meskipun swasta.

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menuju rak-rak yang tinggi itu. Ia ingin mengambil buku favoritnya tentang seni dan kebudayaan, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Kali ini Sakura mengambil buku seni fotografi internasional. Setelah mengambil buku itu ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya membaca.  
Sakura lebih suka duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding daripada duduk di bangku dengan meja kecil yang sempit. Sakura hanya akan duduk di sana ketika ada tugas sekolah saja. Karena itu Ia berjalan ke pojok ruang perpustakaan dekat jendela besar tempat favoritnya itu.

Baru saja Sakura berbelok dari rak menuju pojokan jendela itu, ternyata tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, Ia melihat tempat favoritnya itu sudah diduduki orang, dan yang membuat sakura heran, orang itu adalah.. umm Uchiha Sasuke kah? Teman sekelas Sakura. Ia juga siswa laki-laki yang sangat popular di sekolah. banyak fans nya yang selalu datang ke kelasnya membuat kelas menjadi sesak. Sakura merasa bingung kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini. Biasanya orang ini selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, apalagi dengan anak yang berambut _blonde_ dan sangat cerewet itu. Tapi sekarang ia sedang duduk membaca buku, sendiri. Memang sih Sakura sering dengar kalau orang berambut _raven_ dan berbentuk aneh mirip ekor ayam ini terkenal karena kejeniusannya, ketampanannya, bahkan ke-_cool-_annya. tapi meskipun begitu baru kali ini Sakura melihatnya di perpustakaan, apalagi sendirian. Dan yang tak pernah Sakura duga, Ia membaca buku ilmu Geografi dan Arkeologi dunia?!. benar-benar bukan tipe orang jenius seperti yang Sakura tahu. Apa ia tertarik dengan ilmu bumi?. Apa karena kejeniusannya Sasuke membaca buku yang jarang terjamah siswa itu? Yang Sakura tahu, orang jenius biasanya membaca buku sains, bahkan tak perlu membaca buku pun orang jenius sudah pintar. Atau itu hanya anggapan Sakura saja ya, yang terlalu pendek pikirannya. Sakura masih diam tercengang di tempatnya. melamun.

Merasa diawasi, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tepat pada saat itulah mereka bertatapan. Sasuke kaget dan ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura kan? Sedang apa di sini?" kata Sasuke langsung.

Sakura kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dan bertanya langsung seperti itu. Yah mereka memang tak terlalu dekat di kelas sih, jadi maklum bahwa baru kali ini mereka saling berbicara. Ia masih terdiam sesaat sebelum Ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke terus menatapnya heran. Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab "K..kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" balas Sakura.

Sasuke semakin heran walaupun tidak ditunjukkannya, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca? Kau sedang apa di sini?" ulang Sasuke sinis.

"Kau juga tidak lihat aku membawa apa? Aku juga mau membaca. Kau tahu, kau menempati tempat yang biasa kutempati setiap hari," balas Sakura tidak mau kalah, karena Ia tidak mau duduk di tempat lain.

"Tapi ini kan tempat umum. Siapapun bebas menempatinya. Siapa yang duluan, dia yang mendapatkannya. Kau cari tempat yang lain saja," balas Sasuke kalem. Tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku tak mau di tempat yang lain. Kau seharusnya mengalah dengan perempuan. Lagipula tumben kau ada disini. Biasanya kau kan selalu bekumpul dengan teman-teman hebohmu itu. Dan apa itu, buku Geografi? Tak kusangka kau rajin membaca juga," Sakura tersenyum mengejek ke Sasuke.

Yang diejek merasa sebal mendengarnya. "Apa? Kau memujiku atau menghinaku? Apa salahnya kalau orang mau tahu lebih mendalam mengenai bumi dan alam sekitarnya?" Kata sasuke sinis. Memangnya kenapa kalau Ia belajar? ini kan sekolah tempat belajar, sudah seharusnya sebagai pelajar maka Ia harus belajar bukan?

Karena Sakura tidak mau memperpanjang hal itu, Ia langsung kembali ke topik awal sambil menghembuskan nafas yang terkesan berat.  
"Yasudah, sekarang minggir. Aku mau duduk di situ," Sakura menunjuk Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, menunjuk tempat yang sedang di diduduki Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau kan bisa membacanya di tempat lain. Kalau memang mau di dekat jendela, nih di sini saja," kata Sasuke menunjuk ke sebelahnya dengan dagunya.

"Aku ingin nya di pojok. Ayolah mengalah dong." kata Sakura yang terkesan memelas.

Merasa terganggu dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bacaannya, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah "Ahhh.. kau ini menyebalkan!" Sasuke minggir sedikit dari tempat yang didudukinya.

"Nah begitu dong, dari tadi lah kau mengalah. Keburu waktu istirahat berakhir nih," kata Sakura. Ia duduk di pojok samping Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ,karena ada orang di sampingnya. Ia tidak biasa membaca dalam situasi begini. Rasanya begitu tak nyaman. Ingin bicara tapi rasanya tidak sopan. Tapi kalau begini terus, percuma dia membaca. Akhirnya Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Sakura menengok sedikit ke arah kanannya.

"Hei, Sasuke_-kun._"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sambil tetap membaca "Hn. Apa?"

Sakura diam sesaat, merasa ragu sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Umm maaf nih ya, bisa tidak kau pindah?" kata Sakura _to the point._

Sasuke langsung menengok ke Sakura dari buku bacaannya, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Sepertinya saking menyebalkan orang di sampingnya ini membuat Sasuke lupa untuk menjaga image _cool _nya dan memasang tampang kesal yang mencolok.

Sakura merasa gugup dan ia menghindari tatapan langsung dengan lawan bicara nya ini "Aku…um aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca kalau ada orang di sampingku sedekat ini. Nanti orang-orang berpikir kita sedang..." belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke memotong kata-katanya.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau di sini!? Sudah bagus kalau aku memberikan tempat dudukku. Ini juga tak terlalu dekat, memangnya kita berdempetan? Tuh beda satu kaki. Kalau kau takut orang berpikir seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi? Kau membuatku repot tau." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Terlanjur kesal.

"Apa katamu?" Sakura juga ikutan kesal.

"Kau membuatku repot. Kau suka membuat orang susah ya? Tak kusangka ternyata kau orang yang merepotkan, keras kepala dan cerewet. Tadinya kukira kau orang yang sangat pendiam dan tenang. Tapi aslinya ternyata seperti ini," balas Sasuke. Matanya menatap sakura intens.

"Aku juga tak menyangka orang jenius seperti kau yang terlihat begitu dingin diantara semua orang, ternyata mempunyai sifat yang kasar seperti ini," balas Sakura.

"Apa katamu?" Sasuke semakin men _deathglare S_akura.

Sakura kaget sekali ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Posisi mereka saat itu sangat dekat dan sekilas cahaya dari jendela memperjelas wajah Sasuke yang sangat putih dan pucat dengan mata hitam pekat yang menusuk. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar sakura menutup mulutnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Mulutnya tercekat tak bisa bicara. Dan jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. '_Tampan__..…'_

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Sasuke mendengar bunyi bel masuk. Ia mundur dan berdir.i

"Hei, sudah masuk. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti guru keburu datang." Setelah berkata itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura masih terbengong diam ditempatnya. '_Apa yang tadi itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup? Jantungku masih berdegup kencang.. Dan tadi itu… Ia... sangat tampan… aku merasa… merasa…ahh apa yang kupikirkan sih'._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Dia berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sikapnya menunjukkan seperti sedang terhipnotis. Pikirannya penuh akan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

Saat Ia masuk ke kelas, Sakura bersyukur karena belum ada guru. Dia melihat sekilas ke Sasuke, tapi Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan karena merasa gugup kalau melihatnya. Ia duduk di tempatnya dengan melamun. Sepanjang pelajaran pun, Ia tetap melamun seperti itu. Teman sebangkunya, Ino merasa heran. Dan pada saat jalan pulang sekolah, mereka pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah dan Ino pun bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau melamun terus pas pelajaran. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Cerita sajalah padaku," kata Ino ingin tahu.

Sakura kaget lalu tersenyum, "Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya pusing sedikit." Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya dan langsung bertanya pada Ino.

"Hei, Ino kau temanku kan? Sudah lebih setengah tahun kita bersama. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Sakura terlihat serius.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu saja, kita teman. Bertanya apa? Katakan saja!" Seru Ino semangat.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk bertanya, "Umm apa aku ini orangnya cerewet ya? Terus apa aku orangnya keras kepala? Apa aku orang yang merepotkan orang lain? Ino jawab saja sejujurnya, aku tidak akan marah," mohon Sakura pada Ino.

Ino heran ketika Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Ia lalu tertawa.  
"Hahaha ya ampun, kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Memangnya ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Sudah jawab saja dulu, baru setelah itu aku ceritakan padamu. Tapi jawab yang jujur ya," pinta Sakura.

Ino memiringkan kepala seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras.  
"Hmm.. kau memang kadang agak cerewet dan sedikit keras kepala kalau urusan berdebat masalah pelajaran, dan itu wajar saja. Kalau soal merepotkan orang lain itu kurasa tidak karena kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali kok, hehehe aku serius," jawab ino tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam, lalu Ia memeluk temannya. "Ino, terima kasih! Kau teman yang baik sekali!" Puji Sakura.

"Nah karena aku sudah jujur padamu, sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu padaku. Apa ada orang yang berkata kau seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang masih dipeluk oleh Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Ino untuk pergi ke taman yang sering mereka lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Sakura menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan dengan Sasuke, namun ia tidak menceritakan tentang masalah ia merasa berdebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang tampan, karena Ia merasa itu sesuatu yang tak ingin diceritakannya kepada orang lain.

"Jadi yang membuatmu melamun itu karena kau memikirkan hal ini? Haha Ya ampun," Ino tertawa.  
Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mencibir.

"Tapi masa sih Sasuke ada di perpustakaan? Aku juga baru tahu lho Sakura. Biasanya Sasuke kan suka berkumpul dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara di kelas, atau di kantin saat istirahat. Pantas saja tadi aku sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke di kantin, soalnya teman-temannya itu berkumpul di kantin tadi," cerita Ino panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku juga kaget ketika melihatnya ada di perpustakaan."

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat di perjalanan tiba-tiba Ino berbicara.

"Kurasa, kau seperti itu kepadanya karena dia adalah laki-laki." Celetuk Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hah, maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, maksudku.. kau tahu, biasanya kalau kita berbicara sesama perempuan yang tidak terlalu dekat pasti kita akan sopan, tapi berbeda kalau kita berbicara dengan laki-laki yang tidak terlalu dekat, rasanya kita tak mau dianggap perempuan yang lemah dan tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahan kita terhadap laki-laki itu. Makanya tanpa disadari, pasti kita agak tegas terhadapnya," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Begitukah?" Sakura memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Yang tadi masalah Sasuke itu ya, memangnya ada hubungannya ya? Terkadang ucapan Ino memang sulit dipahami. Tapi yah, kalau dipikir baik-baik mungkin saja memang seperti itu ya.

"Ya, tentu saja," yakin Ino.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika waktu istirahat seperti biasa, Ino langsung pergi ke kelas lain dan Sakura melihat ke tempat duduk Sasuke yang sudah kosong. Sakura merasa bersalah karena kemarin tanpa sadar Ia membuatnya marah dan Ia ingin meminta maaf. Mungkin dia pergi ke perpustakaan lagi hari ini. Ya, mungkin saja dia memang ada di sana. Tadi Sakura melihat teman Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kantin tanpa Sasuke. Sakura memang selalu ke perpustakaan tiap istirahat, jadi tak ada salahnya pergi ke sana, siapa tahu ia akan bertemu dengannya.

Ketika Sakura sampai di perpustakaan, Ia berkata dalam hati bahwa perkiraannya memang tepat, Sasuke ada di sana sedang membaca buku yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula. Sakura mengambil buku yang kemarin Ia baca di rak buku yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Ia diam sejenak mengambil nafas untuk menguatkan keberaniannya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun,_" panggil Sakura pelan ketika Ia sudah duduk ala orang tradisional jepang di lantai berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang wajahnya tertutup buku langsung menurunkan bukunya, dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat Sakura duduk seperti itu di depannya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menunduk ketika berpapasan wajah dengan Sasuke dan mengepalkan tangannya yang bertumpu pada paha nya.  
"Yang kemarin itu, maaf aku sudah membuatmu marah dan kesal. Aku tidak.. aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah.. umm aku suka di sini karena dekat dengan jendela dan buku yang sering kubaca raknya ada di sini. Aku benar-benar egois dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi, kau bisa membaca dengan tenang di tempat ini. Aku bisa mencari tempat lain yang masih kosong, karena itu tolong maafkan aku," Sakura terus menunduk sambil menutup mata menunggu jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak melihat sikap Sakura yang jauh berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini? Seperti baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat Sakura tetap diam seperti itu yang ternyata menunggu jawaban darinya.  
"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat wajah nya memastikan, matanya tersirat rasa senang.

Sasuke sedikit tergidik. Terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat yang di duduki saat ini, seluruhnya Sakura tersinari cahaya dari jendela dan terlihat mata nya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ berbinar di depan Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Sasuke melihat apa yang dipandangnya saat ini. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang pendendam. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tak keberatan kalau kau duduk di tempat ini juga, dan karena kau tadi bilang kau menyukai tempat ini, lebih baik kau di sini saja, tak usah memaksakan diri. Ah kalau kau merasa terganggu ada orang di sini aku akan pindah," di luar dugaan. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ia jadi begitu banyak bicara.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tak apa-apa aku juga tidak keberatan kok," sela Sakura buru-buru. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke ternyata orang yang baik dan perhatian seperti ini. memikirkan hal itu sedikit membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Yang benar? Kemarin kau bilang kau tak bisa konsentrasi kalau ada orang."

Mendengar itu, Sakura jadi semakin salah tingkah, "Yah aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi kan aku juga bilang itu karena aku tak terbiasa. Apalagi sedekat kemarin, tapi aku akan membiasakannya. Sebenarnya aku bisa berkonsentrasi walaupun ada orang. Kalau tak begitu, berarti aku tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas dong. Bukankah begitu?" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar juga," Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

"Ah bel masuk, kok tidak kerasa ya?" kata Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Iya, ya ampun aku juga belum sempat membaca lagi." Kata Sakura melihat buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ayo cepat. Kita harus kembali ke kelas," ajak Sasuke berdiri.

"Baiklah" Sakura pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke.  
'_Kurasa aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabat nya, agar selalu dekat dengannya. aku harap itu akan terjadi'_ Sakura tersenyum tulus ke arah seseorang yang memunggungi nya.

Semenjak hari itu, semua terasa sempurna bagi Sakura, namun Ia tak menyangka ada suatu fakta yang akan menyakiti hati nya begitu dalam.

*_**To Be Continued**_*

A/N  
Aaah akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya bisa publish fict pertama ku di FFN ini. padahal tugas kuliah bener-bener numpuk minggu ini.  
kayaknya ceritanya membosankan banget deh. bagaimana pendapat readers tentang fict ini? jelek kah? biasa kah? atau apa kah?

niatnya fict ini sekitar threeshot.

kalau respond banyak yang positif, insyaAllah akan di publish chapter 2 secepatnya..  
minta pendapat kalian, keep or delete?  
kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau ada sesuatu tolong katakan saja, soalnya supaya aku bisa improve lagi untuk buat fict-fict yang selanjutnya  
terima kasih buat readers yang sudah berkenan membaca  
akhir kata  
please review~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story: purely mine**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typos/misstypos, school life fict, EYD masih berantakan sana sini, kata-kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, dan kecerobohan lainnya **_

_**Pair: SasuSaku,  
slight SasuIno, NaruSaku, **_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

_padang rumput yang menjadi saksi bisu rahasia kami _

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya ketika Sakura keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri, semilir angin yang masih sejuk mengayunkan rambut merah mudanya yang halus dan sudah mulai memanjang sepunggung.

Rumah Sakura memang tak jauh dari sekolah, itulah alasan Sakura lebih memilih bersekolah di SMA tersebut selain karena perpustakaan sekolahnya yang terkenal. karena itu, Sakura selalu berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Semenjak kejadian antara Sakura dan Sasuke di perpustakaan minggu lalu, mereka jadi sering membaca bersama di perpustakaan setiap waktu istirahat tiba, walaupun terkadang tujuan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi mereka juga sering mengobrol walaupun tidak banyak, karena cukup sulit untuk Sakura mengajak bicara Sasuke yang entah kenapa kembali dingin dan irit bicara lagi setelah kata-kata yang menghangatkan dari Sasuke minggu lalu saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan pertama kali. Akhirnya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya tidak sedingin yang Sakura kira pada awalnya dan Ia juga orang yang baik. Mereka tidak berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan dan begitupun saat kembali ke kelas, mereka hanya kebetulan saja selalu bertemu di perpustakaan. Namun bagi Sakura, mereka seperti memiliki rahasia yang orang lain tak tahu, hal itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sakura melihat jam tangan miliknya yang bergambar cherry merah dan terkesan manis. Ia tersenyum. Sekarang masih setengah jam lebih sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. '_Yosh_, _masih bisa santai-santai dulu' _pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolah, lalu melewati pintu masuk sekolah dan terus beralan.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Ia berjalan di lorong sekolah yang masih sepi, namun bukan berarti tidak ada satu orangpun. Beberapa siswa lainnya juga sudah ada yang datang lebih pagi darinya. Kelas Sakura berada di lantai dua, karena baru musim semi yang lalu Ia menjalani tahun kedua nya di sekolah ini. Tiap tahun, pembagian kelas selalu berubah, dan baru di tahun keduanya ini Sakura mengenal Ino dan Sasuke. Sekarang sudah setengah tahun berlalu. Sungguh tak terasa bagi Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Sakura hanya memiliki teman yang sedikit. Saat ini yang paling dekat dengan Sakura hanya Ino- Tidak, sekarang Sasuke juga. Sakura menaiki tangga sekolah menuju lantai 2, dan akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Kelas 2B.

_GREEEK_

Saat Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya, Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang- tidak, dua orang sudah datang lebih dulu darinya, yang satu adalah teman sebangkunya Ino dan yang satu nya lagi adalah— Uchiha Sasuke?.

Mereka sepertinya sedang bercengkerama yang terkesan lumayan akrab, karena mereka sedang tertawa bersama saat Sakura menggeser pintu kelas. Sasuke sedang duduk di kursinya yang terletak di kolom ke-2 dari pintu dan baris ke-3 dari depan. Tepat bersebelahan dengan kursi Ino, sisi lain sebelah kursi Ino yang dekat dengan jendela adalah kursiku. Seketika itu juga, mereka berhenti tertawa dan langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, Sakura? Kau sudah datang rupanya, selamat pagi!," sapa Ino.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Ada yang aneh.  
Ya, aneh. Aku sangat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke -seorang Sasuke lho!- bisa tertawa seperti itu. Memang sih tertawa nya itu juga hanya seperti seringaian saja. Tapi sungguh aneh, bahkan aku belum pernah lihat Sasuke tersenyum kalau bersama teman-temannya.  
Aku yang masih terdiam di tempat dan tak merespon sapaan Ino tadi spertinya membuatnya heran.

Ino mengangkat alisnya " Sakura? Kok diam saja? " Tanya Ino.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, kulihat kembali dua orang di dalam kelas yang juga ternyata masih melihat ke arahku keheranan. Aku memaksakan senyum

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, tadi rasanya aku seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi setelah kupikir kembali, tidak ada yang kulupakan," jawabku sekenanya saja.

Duh kok rasanya aku jadi agak canggung. Seperti sedang masuk ke kelas yang salah saja.

"Begitukah? Terus kok diam saja di depan pintu? Kamu berangkat bersama dengan Naruto?," tanya Ino lagi. Sasuke juga hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

He?apa?

" Apa maksudmu Ino? Aku berangkat sendiri tadi." Tanya ku heran. Kok bisa-bisanya Ino bilang aku berangkat bersama Naruto. Aku kan sendiri, tidak lihat apa kau Ino?.

" Benarkah?" ino mengarahkan pandangannya kearah di belakangku. "Itu, dibelakangmu?" Tanya Ino lagi. mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak sendirian berdiri di depan pintu.

He? Refleks aku ikut menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"HUAAA," Aku terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dan untungnya aku tidak sampai jatuh. Di belakangku sedari tadi berdiri laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang berdiri diam sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Ino tertawa sedangkan Sasuke masih diam.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_!." Sapa Naruto masih nyengir dengan menumpu siku lengan kirinya di sisi pintu kelas.

"Na.. Naruto!?, sedang apa kamu di belakangku begitu tadi?," Kekagetanku rupanya belum reda. Nafasku masih memburu, dan suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencium bau harum rambut indahmu yang wangi _strawberry _itu kok" Kata Naruto santai. Tapi begitu mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sakura, buru-buru Naruto menyanggah. "hehe, Aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga baru datang kok, dan kau beridiri di depan pintu masuk. Saat aku mau menyapamu dan memintamu minggir, kulihat kau seperti membeku jadi patung!. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku- " Naruto menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang duduk dengan dagunya "-ke mereka. Aku jadi menyadari sesuatu, karena itu aku memilih diam saja di belakangmu sambil melihat-lihat," jelas Naruto pada ku yang jujur saja, aku merasa bingung untuk mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Hn. Tumben sekali. Apa yang disadari oleh seorang bodoh sepertimu, _Dobe?," _Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja, mulai angkat bicara.

Naruto yang ditanya begitu merasa kesal. "aku tidak bodoh _Teme_!,_" _Ia cemberut. Lalu tiba-tiba Ia menyunggingkan kembali cengirannya sambil menatap jahil Sasuke dan Ino. "Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat seru sampai-sampai Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ merasa seperti seorang pengganggu saja, benarkan Sakura-_chan?_" Naruto menoleh padaku.

Aku mengerti. Jadi maksud cerita Naruto tadi adalah saat Ia datang, Ia melihatku yang sedang menatap Ino dan Sasuke. Dan Naruto berpikir kalau aku merasa seperti pengganggu antar mereka. Ya ampun.. Aku jadi merasa lucu dengan betapa polosnya orang satu ini. sayangnya spekulasi Naruto ini tidak tepat. Tapi baguslah. Mungkin dengan alasan itu, dapat membantuku menutupi alasan ku yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau salah. Kami hanya mebicarakan hal biasa saja," sanggah Sasuke.

"Ya itu benar kok, hanya obrolan biasa saja," sambung Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Yah mungkin memang begitu. Seorang Ino yang mudah bergaul pasti dengan mudah dapat mengajak bicara siapa saja termasuk Sasuke. Dan Ino pun tampaknya tak memusingkan hal ini. Jadi mungkin saja yang dibicarakan mmang hal biasa. Meskipun begitu Aku merasa sedikit aneh melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tadi. Mungkin Naruto tidak melihatnya tadi. Hal apa yang dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu?. Namun sekarang Ia berubah lagi. Sangat aneh.

Naruto yang sedang menghampiri kursinya di depan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Heh, aku tidak percaya. Aku tahu kau _Teme._ Kenapa sekarang kau suka pergi begitu saja entah ke mana dan tidak ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain lagi? Pasti karena kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan ternyata Ino ya,_" _kata Naruto percaya diri.

Aku yang baru saja berjalan menghampiri kursiku dan duduk, tiba-tiba membeku. Tubuhku rasanya menegang. Sesak. Dengan tidak mencolok aku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku di pangkuanku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mataku tiba-tiba memanas. Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap bertingkah biasa. Aku mengambil nafas panjang kemudian aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka dengan tatapan biasa. Bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

End of Sakura's POV

Sementara Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat kesal dengan tingkah sok tahu sahabatnya ini akhirnya men-_Deathglare _Neruto. "berisik kau! Jangan sok tahu! Kau itu menyebalkan, _Dobe,_" kata Sasuke sinis pada Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda _Teme. _Habisnya kau selalu menghilang begitu saja sih." Kata Naruto santai, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Malah terkadang Naruto sangat ingin melihat kemarahan Sasuke. Seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi. Dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan omongan Naruto barusan. Ino sepertinya juga sudah menduga kalau Naruto hanya bercanda saja.

.

.

.

Bel yang menunjukkan waktu akan dimulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu. Namun guru yang akan mengajar pun masih belum datang. Pandangan Sakura masih terus keluar jendela di samping kirinya. Sakura sedang merenung memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Dari tadi Sakura penasaran dengan suatu hal. Rasa penasarannya memuncak semakin lama setelah ia kembali merenung. Karena penasarannya begitu menguasai dirinya, Sakura pun menoleh sedikit ke arah kanannya. Dan Ia dapati Ino yang memakai _earphone_ dan mengetik-ngetik _handphone _flip miliknya. Rupanya Ino sedang mendengarkan musik sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ino?," panggil Sakura. Namun yang dipanggil masih saja bersenang-senang dengan dunia nya.

Sakura tahu Ino tidak mendengarkannya, karena itu Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino agar ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ino?," panggil Sakura lagi.

Ino melepaskan _earphone_ nya "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"aku mau bertanya, kau tidak bertanya apa-apa ke Sasuke tentang aku yang bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan minggu lalu kan?" Tanya Sakura _to the point _dengan suara yang kecil dan hanya didengar oleh Ino tentunya.

Ino menganggukan kepala nya "Oh, itu. Tenang, tadi aku tidak membicarakan hal itu dengan Sasuke kok." Kata Ino dengan suara yang kecil juga. Ino tersenyum jahil "Hei, Sakura. Kau menyukai Sasuke ya?." Tanya Ino.

Sakura yang kaget langsung menyanggah dan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, bukan itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian memalukan waktu itu dibicarakan kembali. Aku ingin melupakannya." Kata Sakura tidak jelas. Semoga dengan alasan itu cukup untuk membuat Ino percaya. Pikir Sakura.

"ooh aku mengerti. Kau ini memang tidak ingin jadi mencolok ya? Ya ampun." Kata Ino yang bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek Sakura.

Sementara Sakura merasa lega dengan Ino yang percaya bahwa ia tak menyukai Sasuke. Memang yang Sakura cerita pada Ino hanya waktu pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan saja. Tetapi Sakura tidak cerita ke Ino kalau hari-hari selanjutnya Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Tapi Sakura malah jadi penasaran tentang hal apa yang Ino dan Sasuke bicarakan tadi pagi.

_GREEEK _

"Ah, Iruka _sensei _sudah datang!" seru Ino pelan.

.

.

.

Begitu waktu istirahat tiba, seperti biasa Sakura pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat ini Ia sedang membaca buku berjudul '_The Wonderful World' _dan di sebelahnya juga ada Sasuke yang membaca buku berjudul _'The Ancient Of Crete'_. Mereka membaca dalam diam.

Sakura selesai membaca buku tersebut dan menutupnya. Rasanya ia tak berminat membaca sekarang. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu melihat jam tangannya. Masih sekitar 15 menit sampai bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke yang masih membaca buku. Sakura merasa bosan dan ingin mengajak bicara Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau suka sejarah?"

"Hanya tertarik." Jawab Sasuke pendek

"Ooh"

"Hn."

Suasana senyap lagi. Sakura masih ingin mengajak bicara Sasuke

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun?."_

"apa?," tatapan Sasuke masih ke arah buku.

"Kau tadi bicara apa saja dengan Ino? Rasanya seru sekali. Aku jadi merasa iri tidak ikut pembicaraan kalian. Aku juga ingin tertawa bersama kalian." Kata Sakura jujur.

Sasuke melirik Sakura "Bukan hal yang menyenangkan juga. Ino hanya menanyakan padaku masalah rencana OSIS yang akan mengadakan perlombaan melukis dalam waktu dekat. Dan pembicaraan kami hanya sampai pada ide Ino yang aneh." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura ingat bahwa Ino dan Sasuke juga sama-sama anggota OSIS.

"Ooh begitu ya. Kupikir kalian membicarakan hal yang lucu," Kata Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum "memang agak lucu. Ino mengatakan bahwa lebih baik objek yang dilukis adalah hewan _pinnata_." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura melongo "Hah? yang benar?," Sakura pun tertawa.

"Sttt jangan tertawa sekeras itu." Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Haha baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan Sasuke-_kun,"_

"Hn."

Sakura berdiri dan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sasuke melihat Sakura hingga Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Aneh, pikirnya. Sasuke merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika dekat dengan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _milik Sasuke bergetar. Buru-buru Sasuke merogoh Saku celananya dan mengambil _Handphone _lalu segera membuka flip nya untuk menjawab.

"Halo?," jawab Sasuke. Suara lelaki di seberang sana mengatakan beberapa kalimat. Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama kembali datar.

"Ya, Aku sudah menduganya, _nii-san. _Hari ini Aku tidak akan pulang." Lalu terdengar suara di seberang sana sedikit meninggi, sedang Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tidak akan menerima dia sebagai ibuku!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke menutup flip ponsel nya dengan agak kasar.

Sasuke menghela nafas kembali. Kali ini lebih terkesan berat. Tak lama suara bel berbunyi. Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah meletakkan buku yang Ia baca ke rak nya.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah lama berlalu. Namun saat ini Sakura baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya karena ia mendapat tugas piket hari ini. Langit terlihat sudah mulai berwarna jingga ketika Sakura melewati jembatan yang di bawahnya sungai dan kemudian berbelok ke jalan setapak. Dan di samping kiri jalan itu terdapat padang rumput yang menurun menuju sungai di bawahnya.

Siluet seseorang tertangkap oleh mata _emerald _Sakura. Seseorang itu sedang duduk—bukan, tapi berbaring di padang rumput. Matahari sore menghalangi siapa jati diri orang itu. mata Sakura menyipit ,Ia terus berjalan hingga Sakura bisa melihat jelas siapa yang sedang berbaring di padang rumput di bawah sana.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan terdiam. Hembusan angin menggerak-gerakkan rambut merah mudanya membuat kesan sendu pada raut wajah Sakura saat ini. Di bawah sana. Ia kenal siapa orang itu. Angin yang berhembus juga menggerak-gerakkan rambut _raven _orang itu. Ya, Sakura tidak salah. Orang yang sedang berbaring di sana adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sakura segera turun ke padang rumput dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura tiba di samping Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur dengan mata yang dipejamkan. Wajahnya terlihat damai sekali, dengan rambut _raven _nya yang terhembus angin. Melihat pandangan di depan Sakura saat ini membuat wajahnya memanas. Sakura memilih duduk di samping Sasuke, Ia berniat menunggu hingga Sasuke bangun.

Sakura merasa ia berada di tempat yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Ia merasa damai di sini. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya di benaknya bahwa tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari perpustakaan adalah padang rumput ini. Sakura duduk dengan memangku tangannya pada lututnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran angin yang berhembus menimpa wajahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Sakura. Dan membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, Sasuke-_kun_?," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian mengubah posisi nya yang terbaring kemudian duduk. Di samping Sakura. "knapa kau ada di sini Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Sakura cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin merasakan ketenangan di sini. Tak kusangka ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada perpustakaan di sini. Padahal tiap hari aku melewati tempat ini jika aku ingin berangkat sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Apa kau juga tinggal di dekat sini Sasuke-_kun_?. " Tanya Sakura yang menatap ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas nya sambil terus menatap ke sungai. "Maaf, tapi saat ini Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Kata Sasuke pelan namun tegas.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke terkejut. Ia terdiam. Tapi bukan karena kecewa mendapat perkataan seperti diusir begitu oleh Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Ada raut kegelisahan di sana, Sakura yakin itu. karena jarak antara mereka berdua yang dekat, wajah Sasuke jelas terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura. Ada nada khawatir di sana.

Sasuke hanya diam, lalu tak lama menjawab "Tidak ada."

Sakura sadar Sasuke bohong. "Jangan bohong Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke yang mendapat tanggapan seperti itu menengok ke Sakura "Sungguh, Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura menautkan alisnya tanda tidak setuju. "Meskipun kau bilang begitu, tapi wajahmu memperlihatkan bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja,Sasuke-_kun_." Sanggah Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat oleh Sasuke ada sorot kegelisahan pada mata _emerald _Sakura. Ia pun menghela nafasnya –lagi. "Terserah kau saja." jawab Sasuke malas. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sungai.

Sakura yang mendapat kata seperti itu tersenyum. "Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Kita teman kan?" tawar Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayakan masalahku kepada teman." Tolak Sasuke sarkastis.

Sakura cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya, namun tak lama Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya menengok ke Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, Aku mau jadi sahabatmu. Kau mau menjadi sahabatku? Kalau kau mempunyai masalah atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan tapi tak tahu kau mau cerita ke siapa, kau bisa cerita padaku dan mempercayakan masalah itu padaku." kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh dan menatap Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke kaget dan menengok kembali ke Sakura. Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak bercanda. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya pada Sakura?. Sakura memang baik, tapi ada perasaan gusar yang terselip pada Sasuke. Mungkin karena apa yang menimpa dirinya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk di ceritakannya pada orang lain. Tapi melihat kesungguhan Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke dapat mencoba untuk mempercayakan masalahnya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, rasanya Ia terlalu banyak menghembuskan nafasnya hari ini. Kemudian Ia berbaring kembali menatap langit yang semakin jingga. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke. Menunggu hingga Sasuke menjawab.

"Ayahku akan menikah lagi dengan orang lain." cerita Sasuke akhirnya.

Mata Sakura melebar. Terkejut karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja langsung bercerita padanya. Ia masih terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke, karena Sakura yakin Sasuke masih ingin berbicara.

"Padahal, sejak Ibuku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, Ayahku tak pernah tertarik pada wanita lain. Bahkan Ia pernah bilang padaku kalau Ibuku adalah wanita yang takkan tergantikan oleh wanita-wanita lain. Namun semua berubah begitu saja." cerita Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sakura terhenyak dengan cerita Sasuke. Nasibnya tak berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura ikut berbaring di rumput sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Ibuku juga sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dan ayahku juga sudah menikah dengan Ibu tiriku 3 bulan yang lalu." Cerita Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh ke Sakura. "benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menyangka seorang Sakura yang selalu terlihat ramah dan ceria ini ternyata memiliki kisah keluarga yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ia baik, selalu memberiku hadiah dan memasakkan makanan kesukaanku. Tapi kau benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ibu kandung kita. Rasanya berbeda." Sasuke melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam. Langit di atas mereka berubah menggelap.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan hadirnya Ibu baru bagiku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum "Ayahku pernah bilang. Ia kasihan padaku yang butuh seorang Ibu untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku jika Ayahku tidakbisa. Untuk ku ajak berbagi dan bicara. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Ayahku menikah lagi bukan bertujuan untuk menggantikan posisi Ibuku dengan orang lain di hatinya. Tetapi untuk Aku. Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Ayah yang sebaik dan setabah Ayahku."

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke yang menoleh ke Sakura

"Aku yakin. Alasan yang sama yang Ayahku lakukan dengan yang Ayahmu lakukan. Semua itu demi kau. Mungkin Ayahmu memilih menikah sekarang karena Ia baru sadar, bahwa Ia tak tega jika melihat anaknya selama ini tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Dan Ayahmu telah menemukan seseorang yang sesuai untuk menjadi Ibu bagimu. Bukan berarti Ayahmu telah melupakan Ibumu, dan mencintai orang lain. Tetapi Ibumu selalu tak tergantikan di dalam hati Ayahmu." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke yang selesai mendengar dan menyimak perkataan Sakura itu kembali menatap langit. Ia berpkir. Mungkin memang seperti itu. Sasuke pernah melihat Ayahnya merenung setelah mengomeli Kakaknya, Itachi karna kakaknya itu baru pulang setelah tiga hari menghilang. Namun sejak kedatangan calon Ibu tirinya itu, Itachi sudah mulai merubah sikap menjadi tenang dan lebih dewasa. Sasuke sadar, pengaruh seorang Ibu itu besar. Terkadang Sasuke merasa rindu pada Ibunya dan sering berpikir seandainya Ibu nya masih ada, pasti Ibu nya akan begini dan begitu. Itulah tanda bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu.

"Kurasa kau benar." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ya, memang benar seperti itu kok." Sambung Sakura.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan Sakura pun mengikuti. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku tak menyesal telah bercerita padamu." Kata Sasuke

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya terlihat. "Sama-sama. Kita Sahabat kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia membuka flip ponsel nya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, _nii-san_? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku akan pulang secepatnya." Lalu Sasuke menutup kembali ponselnya. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura.

"Sudah hampir malam. Rumahmu dekat sini kan? Mau ku antar?" Tawar Sasuke yang berdiri

Sakura yang baru pertama kali diajak pulang bersama oleh laki-laki merasa salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak usah. Rumahku tak begitu jauh dari sini. Jadi tak perlu. Kau juga ingin cpat-cepat pulang kan?" tolak Sakura halus. Ia pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau juga mempunyai masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kalau kau suka tempat ini, kapan-kapan akan kutemani duduk brsantai di sini lagi. rumahku juga tak jauh dari daerah ini."

"Ya, terima kasih. Sasuke-_kun."_

"Aku duluan, Jaa." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura

"Jaa! Sampai jumpa besok!." balas Sakura dengan berteriak, karena Sasuke telah berada cukup jauh di depan Sakura.

Sakura merasa senang hari ini, karena akhirnya Ia bisa menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Tempat ini, menjadi saksi bisu awal persahabatan mereka dan menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sakura.

***_To Be Continued*_**

**aahhh maaf semuanya kalau cerita nya updet laamaa dan kalau ga kena feel nya juga aku minta maaff**

**dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengetik sepanjang ini dalam satu hari. *tepuk tangan* semoga ga bikin kalian bosen ya karna kepanjangan dan gaje. dan juga aku sudah memperbaiki EYD nya, kalau masih ada yang salah tolong beritahu aku ya. ini juga untuk prtama kalinya aku ga ngecek ulang lagi lho ckckck. jadi kalo ada kesalahan ketik, tanda baca, atau apapun, tolong beritahu ya.**

**rasanya ceritanya telah melenceng jauuuh sekali dari konsep awal. meskipun inti konfliknya masih tergambar jelas di kepalaku, tapi alurnya jadi aneh begini. ceritanya merembet kmana-mana. sengaja sih sebenernya, kan cerita ini kuubah multichap dari threeshot. sekali lagi semoga ga bikin kalian bosen yaa.. sepertinya akan tamat di chaptr 4 atau 5. yah kita lihat saja nanti, karena saya juga tak tahu. *bilang aja kalo belum bikin lanjutannya XD***

**chapter ini, awal dari persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura. kupikir ini seperti prolognya saja. dan cerita inti akan dimulai di chap selanjutnya. **

**makasih buat yang udah mau membaca dan ngasih review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fict ini.**

**special thanks to : Chooteisa Yori, Chintya Hatake-chan, SRZ, Sunny Iruzer February, sasurakun, Sami Haruchi, Sami Haruchi 2**

**akhir kata, please review. aku butuh saran dari kalian untuk chap ini. arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smile For Tears chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story: purely mine**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typos/misstypos, school life fict, EYD masih berantakan sana sini, kata-kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, membosankan dan kecerobohan lainnya. DLDR**_

_**Pair: SasuSaku,  
slight SasuIno,**_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Bel telah berbunyi menunjukkan saatnya pulang sekolah. Semua murid-murid di sekolah itu, _Tomo Gakuen Den, _mulai membereskan buku dan barang-barang merekalainnya ke dalam tas dan keluar dari kelas satu-persatu hingga kelas menjadi sepi. Tinggal beberapa murid saja yang masih berada di kelasnya. Ada yang mengerjakan piket, yang mengobrol dengan teman mereka, yang masih bergelut dengan buku pelajaran, dan termasuk juga salah satu murid kelas 3B yang masih duduk termenung di tempatnya. Rambut merah muda panjang nya terkulai menutupi wajahnya karena ia sedang menunduk. Menyiratkan kesan kesuraman dan sedikit horor. Matanya sayu, tak ada cahaya keceriaan di sana.

_GREEK_

"Sakura, syukurlah kau masih di sini. Ayo kita pulang bersama!" seru seseorang. Sakura tahu suara itu, sahabat nya semenjak tahun lalu, Ino.

Yang diseru sedikit mengerjap dan mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah cerah meskipun terkesan agak memaksa. Ia melihat Ino, sahabatnya berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya yang tersenyum semangat padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku membereskan buku-buku ini dulu." Sakura segera mengemasi barang-barang nya yang masih berserakan di meja. Ia belum membereskannya semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Awalnya ia merasa enggan pulang dan hanya terus duduk hingga Ino memanggilnya.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengemasi barangnya, Ia bergegas menghampiri Ino dan tersenyum.

"Kau agak pucat Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" komentar Ino melihat raut wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo, " balas Sakura cepat.

"Ya, ayo." Ino berbalik dan memberikan jalan untuk Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan mulai berjalan di koridor.

Sakura menyusul Ino dan setelah Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu, bayangan yang ditangkap oleh matanya membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Mata hijau _emerald _nya melebar. Orang itu, ada di sana. Tepat di depan Sakura. Dia, yang juga menjadi sahabatnya setahun yang lalu. Dia, yang selalu ada di pikiran Sakura setahun terakhir. Dia, yang berhasil mengambil hati Sakura. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata bersender pada dinding seberang pintu kelas dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku membuka matanya. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terkejut? Heran? Terpana? Gelisah? Yang pasti wajah gadis itu agak pucat ketika menatapnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Memecahkan sedikit kesunyian yang mulai terbentuk.

"Oh, tak kusangka ada Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Kupikir Ino sendiri tadi. Kaget aku" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Tentu saja, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Pikir Sakura.

Ino yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter menyadari bahwa dua sahabatnya tidak ikut mengikutinya berjalan. Ino berbalik dan menaikkan alisnya heran. _Oh ternyata mereka masih di sana._ Ino pun kembali menghampiri sahabatnya.

Tapi belum Ino Sampai berjalan 3 langkah, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dari tembok dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya.  
"Ayo pulang," Kata Sasuke sesaat dia berada di samping Ino sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Sasuke," Balas Ino. Lalu Ino kembali mengahmpiri Sakura yang masih di depan pintu kelas.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja di situ Sakura? " Tanya Ino heran.

Sakura tersentak dan menengok ke arah Ino di depannya. " Ah, aku hanya sedikit kaget ada Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Aku tak melihatnya tadi dari dalam kelas, kupikir kau sendiri tadi. Ayo pulang," Kata Sakura cepat.

.

.

.

Di jalan, Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdampingan sementara Sasuke berjalan di depan mereka.  
"Aku kaget ketika melihat Sasuke-_kun_ juga akan pulang bersama kita, Ino," kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Mengulangi perkataannya ketika di depan kelas sebelum mereka pulang.

"lho, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino balik.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya "Yah, ini kali pertama dia ikut pulang bersama kita," Kata Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kemarin.

Ino mengangguk-angguk "Hmm yah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya untuk kita pulang bertiga bersama, tapi dia dan aku sudah beberapa kali pulang bersama ketika kau tengah sibuk sebagai panitia festival olahraga minggu lalu Sakura," ucap Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino terlihat sedikit tertegun. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino dan sedikit menunduk. Ia tersenyum lemah "Be.. begitu ya."

Memang semua sudah berubah, Pikir Sakura.  
Ya, berubah. Padahal setahun lalu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ia bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan bahkan akhirnya menyukai orang itu. Sakura tak pernah melupakan kejadian saat Sasuke mengakuinya sebagai sahabat di padang rumput dekat rumahnya. Setelah kejadian itu, semua berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di perpustakaan dan bercerita bersama. Ia sangat senang Sasuke terbuka terhadapnya dan tidak menahan diri di saat-saat seperti tertawa dan ketika sedih. Mereka juga beberapa kali pulang bersama. Hanya saja tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Sasuke dan dirinya itu dekat, termasuk Ino. Sakura juga tak mengerti mengapa, mungkin Ia memang tak ingin kedekatannya dengan Sasuke diketahui orang lain. dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sejalan dengannya. Namun tidak untuk keluarganya. Keluarga Sakura dan Sasuke mengetahui mereka bersahabat dekat. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak mudah akrab dengan perempuan lain, maka itu sakura sangat senang dan berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya saja gadis yang dianggap seperti sahabat oleh sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak mereka menjadi murid tingkat tiga musim semi lalu,

_**flashback: ON**_

"Sakura, pengumuman pembagian kelas telah dipasang di papan pengumuman depan ruang OSIS! Ayo kita lihat!" seru Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu cepat Ino!" protes Sakura sambil ikut Ino yang berlari.

Mereka sampai di tempat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Suasana di tempat itu cukup ramai mengingat pengumumannya hanya di pasang di papan pengumuman ini saja.

"permisi, maaf ya yang sudah tahu kelasnya minggir dong, permisi," seru Ino sambil terus menerobos masuk diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sakura, namaku ada di kelas unggulan 3A! yatta!" seru Ino lantang.

Sakura ikut mencari namanya di kelas 3A, namun sepertinya Ia tidak menemukan namanya di kelas itu. Dan Ia menemukan namanya di daftar kelas 3B. Itu artinya Ia tidak sekelas dengan Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak masuk kelas yang sama denganmu," kata Sakura sedih.

"Yang benar?" Ino mencari-cari nama Sakura dan menemukannya. "Ah iya benar. Sayang sekali ya," kata Ino kecewa .

Sakura yang tertunduk sedih kemudian mengingat Sasuke, Sakura langsung mencari nama laki-laki itu dan oh tidak. Sasuke masuk kelas 3A, tak sama dengan Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura semakin muram.

"Sudah kan Ino? Ayo kita keluar dari sini, sesak sekali," kata Sakura akhirnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tak sekelas denganmu, padahal aku ingin hal itu terjadi," kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan pulang bersama

"Hn, bukannya itu tak masalah? Kau kan tak mau dekat-dekat denganku kalau di kelas," kata Sasuke malas

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura cemberut.

Sasuke mendesah, "Benar, itu tak masalah. Sejak dulu kan memang jarang bicara kalau di kelas. Seringnya di perpustakaan."

Sakura tersenyum "Yah, kau benar".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya menuju perpustakaan, dan di sana Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit membaca dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke datang ke perpustakaan.

Beberpa menit kemudian bel selesai istirahat berbunyi,

"Aneh, baru kali ini Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ke perpustakaan, mungkin Ia sedang ada urusan ya," gumam Sakura pelan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

'Maaf Sakura, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi berkunjung ke rumahku.  
Sasuke.'

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, aneh pikirnya. Kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan surat seperti ini di loker sepatu nya?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Di perpustakaan Sakura tidak dapat fokus pada bacaannya, Ia melirik sedikit ke samping kanannya  
"Sasuke-kun, kemarin kenapa tidak datang ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada urusan."

"Dan mengapa mengirimku pesan seperti itu di lokerku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk memberitahumu supaya tak usah menungguku."

"Kau kan bisa mengirimiku pesan lewat ponselmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tak membawa ponselku kemarin."

"oh, begitu."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Saku-chan?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan mata Sakura membulat. itu, Ibu Sasuke. lebih tepatnya ibu tiri Sasuke.

"Ah, halo mikoto oba-san, apa kabar?" Sapa Sakura tersenyum

Mikoto tersenyum "baik sayang, apa kau sedang belanja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ibuku menitipkannya padaku kalau sudah pulang sekolah untuk membeli beberapa keperluan," jawab Sakura.

"Sudah lama kau tidak bermain ke rumah Sasuke lagi." kata Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum gugup "Ah maaf Oba-san, akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ di sekolah."

Mikoto tampak terkejut "Lho kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura kaget mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu "Ah tidak kok, aku kan tidak sekelas lagi dengannya, mungkin Ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Begitu ya, padahal Sasuke sepertinya kelihatan sedang tidak sibuk kalau di rumah. Dia suka membawa Naruto dan teman barunya ke rumah kok," jelas Mikoto.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Ibu Sasuke di depannya ini,. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabat nya itu?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau menghindariku?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu Sakura?"

"Kau tidak datang ke perpustakaan lagi dan tak pernah mengajak ku berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa? Ibumu berkata kau tidak sibuk kalau di rumah. Malah kau suka membawa teman-temanmu ke rumahmu."

"…"

"Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Jangan tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini Sasu…" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Besok aku akan ke perpustakaan. Di sana aku akan cerita padamu." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Lama Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang mencari kata yang tepat untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau sahabatku kan?"

Sakura kaget ketika ia mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu "hm? Kau aneh deh. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Ada apa?"

"Iya atau tidak?"

Sakura berpikir, ada apa dengan orang ini? Sakura merasa pembicaraan ini membuatnya menjadi gugup.

"Te..tentu saja! Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja," Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kan membantuku?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Wajahnya ragu-ragu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, " mmem..bantu.. apa?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku pasti akan membantumu. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Begini…"

"ya?"

"A.. a.. aku… ssedang…" kata Sasuke terpatah-patah. Wajanya menampakkan kegugupan dan ada semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sangatlah langka seorang Sasuke gugup begitu. Apakah ini Sasuke sahabatnya yang cool itu?  
"Sedang apa? Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" komentar Sakura, mendesak Sasuke untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku sedang… menyukai seseorang."

"Hm ya kau sedang... APA?!" Kata Sakura kaget.

"Sstt jangan berteriak!" Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Apa katanya? Sedang menyukai seseorang?

Sesaat setelah Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak akan berteriak lagi, Ia melepaskan tangannya kembali.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu… temanmu, Ino."

Mata Sakura membesar terkejut "Apa? Kau menyukai Ino?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk "Benar, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sasuke menyukai Ino. Ino yang sahabatnya juga. Sejak setahun lalu Sakura sering pulang bersama dengan Ino. Tentu saja Sasuke pasti tahu kedekatan Sakura dengan Ino. Tidak, kenapa dada Sakura terasa sesak? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke. Menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Sakura agak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke "Te.. tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Ta.. tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku sedang berusaha mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini, karena itu aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengajakmu pergi ke rumahku lagi untuk sementara ini. maaf Sakura."

Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Sasuke tidak pergi ke perpustakaan lagi ketika istirahat, pikir Sakura. Apakah ketika waktu istirahat Sasuke mengajak Ino mengobrol? Apakah Sasuke mengajak Ino makan bersama di kantin?

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membantumu? Kau kan sudah mulai dekat dengannya kan?"

"Ya, seperti sering bercerita tentangku padanya begitu, atau kau kan masih suka pulang bersama dengannya, maaf Sakura, tapi mungkin kau sedikit memberikan ruang untukku ketika nanti misalnya aku mengajaknya pulang bersama juga."

"Hehe kau sangat lucu Sasuke-kun kalau bicara panjang lebar tentang cinta begitu," gurau Sakura, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya "Sakura aku tidak bercanda."

Sakura tersenyum "Kalau kau bersikap gugup begitu membuatku jadi ingin menggodamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Sakura. "Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini sih, Sakura?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Sakura tak tahan lagi. perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia menuangkan seluruh emosinya dengan cara tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Hanya dengan cara semenyedihkan inikah? Berharap rasa perih yang dirasakan dada nya terlupakan seiring tawanya. Ia menitikkan air mata seiring tawa nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Air mata itu bukan karena rasa menggelikan, tapi air mata karena rasa kepedihan. Yang tertutupi dengan sukses karena tawa nya. Berharap laki-laki yang melihatnya seperti ini menganggap air mata itu berasal dari tawa nya, bukan dari rasa sesaknya. Biarlah…

**The End Of Flashback**

"Hei, Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit terperanjat karena suara Ino yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sakura sejak tadi melamun mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke mulai berubah dan akhirnya mengakui pada Sakura bahwa Ia menyukai Ino. Saat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di samping kanan Ino membuat dada Sakura menjadi sesak kembali. Ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Sasuke dan itu semakin membuatnya perih.

"Sakura? kau melamun lagi?kenapa kau dari tadi diam terus sih?" Tanya Ino, lagi.

"Hah? maaf aku agak sedikit pusing memang hari ini." Kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ino" Sakura terus menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Syukurlah, oh iya Sakura, Sasuke mengajak kita ke toko _okonomiyaki_ yang baru buka dekat stasiun. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Ino riang pada Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa dimengerti Sakura. Pasti ini salah satu dari rencana Sasuke untuk mendekati Ino. Sakura yakin pasti Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura akan menolaknya. Dan memang itulah yang diinginkan Sasuke saat meminta bantuan Sakura bukan?

"Maaf Ino, aku agak pusing. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kalian berdua saja yang pergi ke sana ya." Tolak Sakura halus. 'Sakura, kau harus tahan! Kau harus kuat!' pikir Sakura.

"Kau memang terlihat pucat Sakura," tambah Sasuke menimpali. Perkataan Sasuke malah membuat Sakura semakin perih, sepertinya pertahanan Sakura mulai runtuh. Air matanya siap membendung dan tumpah.

Ino melihat wajah Sakura memang agak pucat "Yah, baiklah kalau kau merasa kurang baik Sakura," kata Ino akhirnya.

Sakura segera berbalik sebelum air matanya terlihat oleh kedua orang di hadapannya ini.  
"Aku duluan_, mata ashita_!" Sakura langsung berlari meeninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino.

Tidak Sakura benar-benar tak tahan lagi dan air mata nya terus mengalir. Ia juga terus berlari entah ke mana arahnya. Yang pasti Sakura tidak melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah rumahnya. Ia tak ingin pulang. Ia ingin mencari tempat yang akan menghiburnya. Bukan perpustakaan, bukan taman kota, dan bukan padang rumput. Tapi suatu tempat yang ramai. Ya, ia ingin mencari suasana baru. Untuk melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Untuk melupakan perasaan pedihnya.

Akhirnya Sakura berhenti berlari. Nafas nya memburu. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Ia sudah ada di trotoar jalan raya sekarang dan ini berada jauh dengan stasiun yang menjadi tujuan kedua sahabatnya pergi, bisa dibilang arah kebalikannya. Mengingat Sasuke dan Ino lagi semakin membuat Sakura muak. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Dan pandangannya berhenti di salah satu tempat paling ramai dengan segala warna mencolok yang beragam terhias di depan tempat itu, suara lagu-lagu modern dan berbagai suara permainan itu terdengar sampai telinga Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat. Ya, itu tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk melupakan rasa sakit hati nya ini. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat itu dan akhirnya masuk. Di atas pintu masuk tempat itu, terdapat tulisan nama tempat tersebut "_Konoha Game Center"._

*_**To Be Continued***_

**maaaaf, maaf bagi yang sudah jamuran menunggu di update nya fict ini.. aku sedang dalam kondisi jiwa yang kurang baik nih *hah sakit jiwa?* yah pokoknya kejiwaanku agak kacau. sesak rasanya UAS sudah lusa hingga 2 minggu ke depan dan aku belum ada persiapan yang berarti dan tiap kali mau belajar rasa malas itu menjalar dan membuatku melarikan diri dari hadapan buku dan tugas karya tulis ilmiahku yang akhir minggu ini terakhir dikumpulkan dan belum ku jamah sama sekali! dan melarikan diri ke FFN dan jadi reader setia. dan hanya reader dan dan ****oh tidak aku maracauuuuu lagi! *frustrated!* padahal ini hari ultahku, tapi aku malah kacau begini. huffft**

******baiklah kembali lagi ke topik fict ini, mungkin ada yang sadar gaya tulisan di chapter ke tiga ini berbeda dengan chapter sebelumnya, yah aku memang sengaja. terpikirkan begitu saja di kepalaku. aku berpikir, mungkin akan lebih ringkas jika dijadikan sebuah flashback. dari pada nanti jadi kepanjangan dan kebanyakan deskrip kapan ke cerita intinya kalo gitu? begitu lho maksudku. jadi alurnya berubah maju mundur maju alias campuran.**

******karena bersambung di sini, aku rasa fict ini akan berakhir di chap 6. perkiraan lho ini**

******aku mencoba fokus ke cerita inti. tadinya mau aku tambahkan beberapa karakter lagi gitu biar rame. tapi takut nanti malah jadi ga jelas ceritanya ke mana. makanya saat ini aku fokus ke sasu saku ino, yah walopun ada ibu sasuke yang nyempil sih tadi. kubuat mikoto itu ibu tiri nya sasuke, habis ga kebayang ibu sasuke siapa selain mikoto hm hm. mungkin akan ada sai atau shika yang akan menjadi pair ino. menurut readers yg mana kira2?**

**makasih buat yang udah mau membaca dan ngasih review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fict ini. dan untuk kak yori, maaf ya sudah membuatmu jamuran dan makasi byk dah sampe2 nagih ke aku. kalau ga ada tagihan di PM, mungkin aku ga akan semangat buat nih lanjutan ckckck.**

**dan maaf ya kalau AN nya banyak banget sampe 3/4 bagian ceritanya. dan maaf juga kalau chap ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.**

**special thanks to :**

**Chooteisa Yori, ****Chintya Hatake-chan, ****SRZ, ****Sunny Iruzer February, ****sasurakun, ****Sami Haruchi, ****Sami Haruchi 2, ****Yoshida Ayano**

**akhir kata, thanks for read and please give me ur review and concrit. aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk chap ini. arigatou~**

**last edited: 1/20/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

_Akhirnya, chapter 4 bisa di publish juga, gomen telat update karena kemarin mati lampu jadi ga bisa ngetik dan baru bisa selesai hari ini. di chap 4 kali ini, karena cukup banyak reader yang merequest, sudah kuputuskan untuk memunculkan beberapa chara lain. gomen karna di chap ini gada sasusaku, di chap depan baru ada. chap ini cukup panjang, semoga tidak bosan membacanya ya, _

_Thanks to: **Chooteisa Yori, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, ****SRZ, **Sunny Iruzer February**, **sasurakun**, **Sami Haruchi, Sami Haruchi 2, Yoshida Ayano, Rise Star, , Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo_

_**Smile For Tears : chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story: purely mine**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typos/misstypos, school life fict, EYD berantakan, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, membosankan dan kecerobohan lainnya. DLDR!**_

_**Pair: SasuSaku,  
slight SasuIno,**_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

Tingkat kebisingan suara mesin-mesin _game _yang semakin tinggi menyeruak masuk ke pendengaran Sakura ketika Ia mnginjakkan kakinya memasuki tempat _game center_ itu . Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri tempat itu lebih dalam, melihat-lihat semua yang ada di satu ruangan besar itu.

Sakura sempat melihat beberapa pasangan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan sedang asyik bermain terutama dibagian sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan deretan mesin japit berhadiah yang beraneka ragam di balik kaca seperti boneka, jam tangan, dan gantungan kunci. Rupanya ini tempat yang sering dikunjungi sepasang kekasih untuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan memang, pikir Sakura.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Sakura ke _game center_. sebelumnya Ia pernah ke sini saat Ia masih duduk di bangku SMP dengan teman-temannya, dan saat itu Ia sangat tak suka dengan suasana yang terbilang berlawanan dengan karakternya ini.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling cukup lama dan menimbang-nimbang sebaiknya permainan apa yang akan dimainkannya, Sakura memilih permainan yang menurutnya bagus untuk mengalihkan sedikit perhatian dan konsentrasi. Permainan yang pertama dimainkannya adalah permainan mencetak bola basket, lalu permainan balap mobil, japit berhadiah, dan permainan _dance dance music_ yaitu mensinkronisasi tubuh untuk menyesuaikan hentakan kaki dengan irama lagu.

Sejenak perhatiannya dan pikirannya teralih dari perasaan sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

**~AAYC-SFT~**

_Sebentar lagi bagian rithymnya! Aku pasti bisa! _pikir Sakura, sambil terus fokus pada layar di depannya dan menghentakan kakinya lebih cepat ke panah-panah yang sesuai dengan di layar. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tiba-tiba rangkaian panah yang harus dihentakkan begitu banyak dan bergerak cepat mengikuti lagu yang mengalun semakin cepat pula. Namun banyak panah yang terlewat dan pada akhirnya skor yang didapatkannya tidak memuaskan-lagi.

_Aaah..sial gagal lagi, _umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau masih butuh belajar lagi, nona. Gerakan kakimu begitu kaku." Komentar seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Merasa komentar itu ditujukan untuknya, Sakura segera menoleh dan dengan sekejap mata hijau _emerald _ nya membulat.

"Kau… Sabaku Gaara?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin.

Pria yang ditanyai itu tersenyum, "Halo, Kau mengenaliku ya, Haruno Sakura?" sapanya ramah. Sakura yang diam di tempat merasa aneh kalau balas berbicara dari atas alas permainan dance. Akhirnya Ia kemudian turun dan menghampiri Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. Terlihat gugup, apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau bertemu dengan teman sekelas- yang jelas tak pernah sekalipun saling berbicara- seperti ini. Sakura memang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Sakura mulai berpikir, entah kenapa Ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Sasuke waktu itu, mungkin karena tempat favoritnya membaca kala itu diambil alih, dan yah terjadi begitu saja akhirnya mereka bisa dekat. Sementara di situasi ini?

Setelah Sakura terdiam sebentar, akhirnya Ia membuka suara. "Halo, Sabaku-_san._ Tentu aku mengenalmu. Kau kan sekelas denganku," nada bicaranya tersirat kegugupan. Gaara ini kan salah satu teman mainnya Sasuke, sungguh tak diduga oleh Sakura akan bertemu dengan pria itu di sini, di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Panggil Gaara saja. Aku tahu kau sekelas denganku, aku hanya bercanda tadi," Ucap Gaara santai. Ia menjajalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya seraya melihat sekeliling. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini. Kupikir siapa, yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama datang kemari. Sendirian pula. Eh kamu toh, " Gaara menyeringai kecil ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Mm.. yah, begitulah." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

Gaara menunjukkan seringaiannya lebih lebar kepada Sakura. "Biasanya, kalau ada orang yang datang ke tempat- yang seharusnya akan lebih menyenangkan bila datang bersama teman-temannya-seperti tempat ini, itu berarti, orang itu sedang mencari suasana baru. Lebih tepatnya, Ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sehingga mencari hiburan sendiri," ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak menyindir Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa tersindir. Senyumnya semakin kaku dan menciut.  
"Lalu?" tanya Sakura, menyuruh Gaara menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. Sakura ingin tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Gaara.

"Lalu, aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Masih memakai seragam pula." Gaara berdecak seraya bergeleng pelan.

Sakura mengernyit. "Tentu saja bermain. Memangnya kenapa kalau sendirian? Adakah hukum yang melarangnya? Dan setahuku, memakai seragam sekolah ke sini itu diperbolehkan kalau bukan malam hari," Sahut Sakura sedikit kesal. kesal karena Ia yang sedang bermain diganggu, kesal karena Ia berhenti bermain yang akhirnya mengingat Sasuke dan Ino lagi, kesal karena mengingat Sasuke dan Ino membuat pikirannya jadi kacau, dan kesal karena perkataan orang di hadapannya ini tepat sasaran! Oh lengkaplah sudah, apakah akan ada alasan lain yang membuatnya kesal lagi hari ini?  
"Dan aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu bahwa orang yang sendirian ke tempat seperti ini adalah orang yang sedang sakit hati!" tambah Sakura sinis.

"Aku tak sebut orang yang sendiri ke sini itu sedang sakit hatui lho. Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada hukum yang melarangnya dan seragam sekolah juga diperbolehkan, hanya saj… " perkataan Gaara terpotong disela oleh Sakura.

"Terus apa urusanmu? Kau juga sendirian kan? Tak usah…" Gaara juga menginterupsi perkataan Sakura.

"Hei, kau itu tenang dulu, lagi pula aku ini tidak sendiri ke sini kau tahu? Aku ke sini dengan kakak ku, Dia berada di bagian permainan _pachinko_. Aku tak suka _karakuji_, makanya aku mencari permainan lain." Potong Gaara. Ia mendesah keras. "Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka kau orang yang begini mudah tersulut emosi."

Sakura makin kesal "Kau juga! Aku tak menyangka kau itu orang yang semenyebalkan ini. Dan aku tak perlu tahu apa kau suka _karakuji_ atau tidak!" seru Sakura agak keras. Untunglah orang lain sedang sibuk bermain, kalau tidak pasti mereka sudah menengok pada Sakura saat ini.

Gaara mendesah lagi, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu yang sedang bermain. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Untuk gadis yang sendirian seperti mu di tempat seperti ini dan masih memakai seragammu itu, bisa-bisa nanti ada yang iseng mengganggumu lho. Kau harus hati-hati, di sini banyak orang yang seperti itu." jelas Gaara mengingatkan. Di sini, Gaara sudah tak memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya Sakura mengerti maksud Gaara. Mungkin tidak seharusnya Ia marah-marah begitu kepadanya. Kemarahannya mereda dan berubah menjadi kikuk sekarang. Sakura terdiam cukup lama. "Oh.. kalau begitu, makasih peringatannya. Aku juga sudah ingin pulang kok. Rasanya aku memang tak cocok berada di sini." Kata Sakura seraya melirik sekeliling. Suaranya juga sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

"Begitu bagus." sahut Gaara. Ia mendesah, Lalu memelankan suaranya. "Dasar si Sasuke itu, tak peka sekali dia."

Sakura yang sepertinya mendengar kata 'Sasuke' menoleh dan bertanya pada Gaara. "Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Gaara langsung menunjukkan senyum ramahnya lagi "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok." Jawab Gaara tenang.

Sakura merasa mungkin Ia salah dengar. Sakura lalu ber-oh-ria. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Maaf ya tadi aku marah-marah, padahal kau hanya ingin mengingatkanku." Kata Sakura masih agak kikuk.

Gaara masih terus memasang senyumnya "Ya, hati-hati."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

"Hn."

Sakura berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Gaara masih memperhatikan Sakura hingga Ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Sepertinya rahasia kecilmu sudah bukan hanya milikmu saja, Sakura.

.

.

.

**~AAYC-SFT~**

Langit sudah agak menguning ketika Sakura keluar dari _game center _dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul setengah 5 tepat. Harus cepat pulang. Tak terasa karena Ia telah melewatkan waktu yang direncanakannya untuk berhenti bermain tadi. Kalau tadi Ia tidak bertemu dengan Gaara, mungkin saja saat ini Ia pasti masih keasyikan bermain di sana. Berada di _game center _lama-lama itu tak baik, akan Sakura ingat itu.

Sakura masih terus berjalan—kali ini dengan sangat pelan. Pikirannya kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Ino. Apa yang mereka lakukan ya? Apakah Sasuke berniat mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu? Kalau begitu apakah akan diterima oleh Ino? Sakura mengerjap. Pasti akan diterima. Seorang Sasuke yang sempurna seperti itu pasti tidak akan pernah ditolak oleh para gadis. Ino juga termasuk orang yang cantik dan feminim, supel pula. Pantas saja Sasuke menyukainya. Dibandingkan dengan Ino, Sakura sangatlah jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan Ino jauh lebih cocok dengan Sasuke dibandingkan dirinya. Kenyataan itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke saja. Sehingga Ia bisa mendukung seutuhnya sahabatnya itu untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Pokoknya saat ini Ia harus mendukung sahabatnya itu!

Akhirnya Sakura mendesah. Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya Ia tak usah memaksa Sasuke ketika bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Mungkin tak seharusnya Ia menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Mungkin tak seharusnya Ia menjadi suka pada pria itu dan…

_Drrrrrttt drrrrrrrt~_

Pikiran Sakura yang sudah kelewat jauh ke mana-mana itu akhirnya terinterupsi juga oleh getaran ponsel dari dalam kantung baju seragamnya. Sakura buru-buru merogoh kantung bajunya dan melihat nama penelpon itu, Ino. Sakura mengernyit, ada apa Ino menelponnya? Ia membuka flip ponselnya berwarna _soft pink _itu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo Sakura?" _Suara Ino terdengar semangat. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaanya dan….. ah itukan sifat Ino yang biasa, kenapa Ia berpikir aneh begini?. pikir Sakura

"Iya, ada apa Ino?"

"_Kau di rumahmu kan? Sudah baikan?"_

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Ia agak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, "Ah, sudah tak pusing kok. Aku sedang di jalan, baru saja dari minimarket untuk beli bahan makanan." Bohong Sakura akhirnya.

" _Begitu? Syukurlah. Ah iya, aku ingin menginap hari ini, bolehkah?_" Tanya Ino dari seberang sambungan.

Sakura mengernyit, "Tentu boleh. Tapi tumben nih, ada apa memangnya Ino?"

"_Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan. Sudah lama kita tak mengobrol banyak lagi semenjak kita pisah kelas kan? Aku rindu saat-saat itu kau tahu?"_

Sakura berpikir, iya juga ya, sudah lama Ia tak pernah ngobrol banyak lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, kapan kau mau ke rumahku?"

"_sekitar jam tujuh ya! Aku harus pulang dulu ambil beberapa barang."_

Sakura mengangkat alisnya ,"Kau belum di rumah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"_Belum, baru selesai makan di toko okonomiyaki. Nanti saja deh kuceritakan. Sekarang aku harus buru-buru pulang ke rumah." _Suara Ino terdengar agak memburu.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"_Sampai nanti." _Dan berikutnya Ino memutuskan sambungan.

Sakura menutup flip ponselnya pelan sambil berpikir, Ino baru pulang dari toko okonomiyaki? Selama inikah? Dan mungkinkah tadi saat Ino menelponnya, masih ada Sasuke bersamanya? Ah Ino sahabatnya itukan berjanji akan bercerita semua padanya. Ia harus menanyakan itu semua nanti. Sehingga pikirannya tidak dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya kacau seprti ini lagi. Ah Sakura ingat pertanyaan yang paling penting, apakah yang akan diceritakan sahabatnya itu nanti?. Haaaah pusing sekali, Sakura benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui itu semua.

Sakura segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantung baju seraya mempercepat langkahnya dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**~AAYC-SFT~**

Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup rapih dan nyaman. Bernuansa minimalis dengan paduan warna putih, abu-abu dan _soft pink_ dari semua barang-barang yang ada. Dalam kamar itu terdapat ranjang ukuran _medium size_ yang dibalut dengan _bed cover_ berwarna putih dan _soft pink_. Di sebelah kiri ranjang itu terdapat meja kecil – yang di atasnya terdapat lampu hias, jam beker, tumpukan beberapa buku dan sebuah bingkai foto seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dan mata _blue sapphire _sedang memeluk gadis bersurai warna senada dan mata hijau _emerald_-, di sebelah meja itu terdapat jendela dua pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan ruangan kamar yang terbingkai gorden putih abu-abu. Di sebelah kanan ranjang itu terdapat cermin kaca yang berukuran cukup besar untuk mematut diri dari atas kepala hingga kaki, lalu di samping cermin itu ada lemari pakaian. Di satu sudut terdapat meja belajar dan sudut yang lain terdapat pintu untuk keluar.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian santainya—kaos oblong putih bergambar _Doraemon_ dan celana hitam pendek- dan dengan handuk yang masih terlilit di atas kepalanya memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia melepas lilitan handuk di kepalanya dan mengeringkan rambut merah jambu panjangnya dengan handuk itu sambil mematut diri di depan cermin.

Setelah rambutnya cukup kering, Ia menggantungkan handuknya di gantungan belakang pintu dan Ia melangkah ke balkon, membuka jendelanya dan merasakan angin sore yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan.

Sehabis berendam benar-benar membuat Sakura rileks. Sakura melihat ke bawah, ke jalanan yang berada di depan rumahnya, masih terlihat agak ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang hendak pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas. Sakura pun teringat Ino. Ia lalu menengok ke arah dalam kamar dan melihat jam di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Hampir pukul 7 tepat. Sakura kembali mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Langitnya sudah mulai menggelap.

"Sakura, makan malam!"

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Ibunya dari lantai bawah. Ia melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar "Iya Bu!" Sahut Sakura. Sebelum keluar kamar Ia menyempatkan menyisir rambutnya. Dan Ia pun turun.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sakura akan duduk di meja makan, Ibunya yang membawa mangkuk ukuran sedang berisi sup ayam bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura, Ino kok belum datang?".

"Ah mungkin sebentar lagi bu." Jawab Sakura. Sakura telah izin kepada Ibunya bahwa Ino akan menginap hari ini ketika Ia baru sampai di rumah. Tak lama kemudian suara bel pintu terdengar.

"Ah itu dia bu!" Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Malam Sakura!" Sapa Ino ramah "Aku bawa cemilan lho hehe berhubung besok hari minggu." Tambah Ino semangat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar "Wah, bakalan seru nih. Ayo masuk dulu. Aku dan Ibuku baru saja akan makan malam, kau ikut kami makan malam bersama ya?" Ajak Sakura. Ino yang memang belum makan malam akhirnya menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Jadi kalian pisah kelas ya? Pantas saja Ino jadi jarang main ke sini." Kata Ibu Sakura lembut sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Walaupun Ibu baru Sakura ini lebih muda dibandingkan Ibu kandung Sakura, namun sedikit kerutan kecil sudah mulai tampak pada wajah cantiknya ketika Ia tersenyum.

Ino menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab "Iya begitulah _Oba-san," _sahut Ino.

" Kami juga sudah kelas tiga. Sudah harus fokus belajar." Tambah Sakura. Ino yang baru menyadari itu sedikit terlonjak setelah itu Ia memberikan cengirannya pada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, kapan-kapan kita belajar bareng ya, nanti ajari aku. Banyak pelajaran yang belum kumengerti. Ya, ya?" Kata Ino memohon.

Sakura berpikir "oke, tapi nanti traktir aku es krim ya!"

Ino tertawa "Itu sih tak masalah." Diam sebentar "Ah iya Sakura, Ayahmu belum pulang?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum, akhir-akhir ini Ayah sedang sibuk jadi pulangnya agak malam," jawab Sakura, nada suaranya agak sedih.

Melihat itu, Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut dan berkata _"_Tenang saja sayang, Ayah bilang pada Ibu lusa juga sudah tidak lembur, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi."

Sakura langsung semangat "Yang benar bu? syukurlaah." Sahut Sakura sumringah.

_._

_._

"Sekarang kau mau cerita apa?" Sakura yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya bertanya pada Ino.

Ino yang sedang menikmati udara sejuk di balkon teringat akan maksud Ia menginap "Ah iya! Aku terlalu menikmati kerinduanku akan kamarmu sampai-sampai aku lupa tujuanku menginap di sini" Ino tertawa dan masuk ke ruangan dan langsung duduk di atas kasur sebelah Sakura berbaring.

Sakura tertawa "Ya ampun, ada-ada saja. kalau memang senang di sini, ya main saja setiap hari. tak perlu menginap juga kan?" Sakura segera bangun mengubah posisi menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Ino.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, akan kupikirkan itu nanti deh ya," mereka sama-sama bertatapan lalu tertawa lagi.

"Sekarang saatnya aku cerita!" Seru Ino antusias setelah tawa mereka mereda.

Sakura mengangguk "Kau semangat sekali," komentar Sakura terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, aku paling suka saat-saat seperti ini kau tahu?" Sembur Ino.

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang ayo cerita!" Desak Sakura, menyuruh sahabatnya ini cepat bercerita.

"Hmm cerita dari mana ya," Ino berpikir-pikir.

Sakura yang melihat itu berceletuk, "Daripada bingung begitu, mending kau cerita saat kau pergi ke toko _okonomiyaki_ bersama Sasuke tadi." Sakura berusaha membuat suaranya tetap normal dan bertingkah biasa. Ia mengambil salah satu bantal dan memangkunya.

"Ooh, itu." Ino diam sejenak, "Yah, kalau itu sih tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, hanya pergi ke toko, makan, terus pulang." Cerita into singkat, padat, namun tak jelas bagi Sakura.

Sakura melongo sebentar kemudian berdecak "Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau tadi pas menelponku sudah sangat sore, dan kau bilang baru selesai makan _okonomiyaki_. Selama itu pasti kau mengobrol banyak dengannya kan? Dan tadi saat menelponku kau masih bersamanya?" Tanya Sakura kompleks.

Ino tertawa, "Ya ampun, baiklah baiklah kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu- jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda-jadi, tadi itu aku dan Sasuke bercerita cukup banyak. Dari hobi, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan, lalu, Ia juga bercerita tentang Kakaknya dan Ibunya, seperti itulah. Lalu tak terasa sudah sore. Ya kami pulang, dan dia memaksa mengantarku. Saat aku menelponmu, dia juga masih di sebelahku." Cerita Ino panjang lebar setelah tadi sebelumnya, Ino buru-buru menambahkan kalau Ia hanya bercanda ketika melihat tatapan Sakura -yang aneh saat mendengar Ino berkata kalau Sakura sangat ingin tahu akan hal ini-. Ino mengubah pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sakura merenung sambil mengangguk, Ia bergumam "mm begitu." Rupanya si Sasuke itu belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, mungkin masih langkah pendekatan, pikir Sakura.

Ino kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura "Yang baru kusadari, dia itu di sekolah dingiiiin sekali sama perempuan. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu juga, ada sisi hangat dan manisnya, umm dan dia juga baik." Puji Ino akan Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dan kau menyukainya?". Sakura berpikir, mungkin Ia bisa sedikit membantu Sasuke layaknya sahabat dengan bertanya apakah Ino memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Jika Ino juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke maka langkah selanjutnya bagi pria itu untuk mendapatkan cintanya akan lebih mudah. Sebagai sahabat, Sakura harus mempersiapkan hati dan bertekad untuk membantu meskipun sebagian dari dirinya akan tersakiti. Asalkan Sasuke bahagia, dan Ino bahagia, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia harapkan selain itu. Ini bukan keputusan yang menyakitkan kok Sakura! pikir Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Ino terlonjak kaget. Ia mengernyit ke arah Sakura "Hah?"

"Kau menyukainya? Menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?" selidik Sakura.

Ino yang tadi sempat melongo langsung tertawa cukup keras "Bagaimana ya, aku yakin tidak ada satu cewek pun di sekolah yang tidak suka padanya Sakura, termasuk aku. Tapi kalau maksudmu rasa 'suka' itu seperti perasaan cinta, aku rasa.. tidak." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mendengar itu Sakura terperangah. "Maksudmu, kau tidak menyukai Sasuke? Kau bilang dia baik padamu, mungkin saja kan Sasuke menyukaimu." Sakura mencoba memancing Ino.

Ino tergelak "Kalau Seorang Sasuke yang tampan itu benar-benar menyukaiku, pastilah membuatku senang luar biasa. Tapi dia bukan tipeku juga sih ya," gumam Ino sambil merenung membayangkan Sasuke jika menyukainya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, apa yang dipikirnya sekarang cukup kacau. "Kau menolak seorang Sasuke?"

"Hahaha seperti sasuke benar-benar menyukaiku saja." Ino mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring dengan kaki melayang di pinggir kasur. Matanya mnatap langit-langit kamar. "Tapi, ya, jika Ia benar-benar menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku akan menolaknya." ucap Ino dengan tegas.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, wajahnya tampak kecewa "kenapa?"

Ino langsung menoleh ke Sakura dan tersenyum antusias "Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain, tentu saja sakura!"

Sakura kaget bukan kepalang "Ino! Kau tak pernah cerita!" sembur Sakura.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura malas, "_Geez_, justru itulah yang baru saja ingin kuceritakan padamu tahu! Kau malah mau aku bercerita tentang Sasuke."

Setelah Ino berbicara begitu, Sakura hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran kikuknya dan langsung meminta Ino bercerita.

"Nara Shikamaru, Ia adalah ketua kelas di kelasku Sakura. Ia sangat pemalas, suka tidur di kelas dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Namun kau takkan menyangka, Ia sangat jenius dan dalam situasi terdesak Ia sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku sudah beberapa kali diajari pelajaran yang tak kumengerti olehnya, dan dia juga suka membantuku. Entah kenapa aku jadi benar-benar suka padanya. Dan kau tahu Sakura? Ia itu _bla bla bla,_" Cerita Ino panjang lebar dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

Sakura hanya mendengarkan dan sedikit menanggapi cerita menggebu dari Ino. Pikirannya sekarang tidak terlalu fokus ke temannya itu, tapi Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? perasaan Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebagai sahabat, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Memberitahunya? Atau merahasiakannya dan terus memberikannya semangat? Tapi bila begitu, Sasuke akan sakit hati nanti, mengingat Ino sama sekali tak merasa terganggu jika Sasuke mendekatinya. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa sedikit perasaan senang mengerayangi diri Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa Ino tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke, padahal Ia tak boleh begitu! Sungguh, sangat jahat bila Ia senang sekarang. Haruskah Ia membantu Sasuke melupakan Ino? Dengan cara apa dan bagaimana? Oh Tuhan, mengapa semua ini menjadi sungguh rumit?.

*_**To Be Continued***_

**kali ini, aku tarik kata-kataku. sungguh, aku tak tahu cerita ini akan berakhir hingga chapter berapa! semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca, walaupun silent reader juga tak apa.  
****makasih buat yang udah mau membaca dan ngasih review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fict ini. kalian sungguh sangat berharga bagiku.  
**

**akhir kata, thanks for reading and please give me ur review and concrit or flame is okay. aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk chap ini. arigatou~ sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan untuk saran dan concrit nya hingga chap 4, sehingga aku bisa lebih berusaha memperbaiki fict ini di chap 5. Ku tekankan kembali bahwa di sini, minim adegan romance. Dan lebih menekankan pertemanan dan perasaan suka yang kasual dan standar. Tapi mungkin di akhir cerita akan ada sedikit. chap 5 sangat panjang. kuharap kalian tidak merasa bosan membacanya._

_Thanks to: **Chooteisa Yori, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, ****SRZ, Smile Up Sunny - SBF****, **sasurakun**, **Sami Haruchi, Sami Haruchi 2, Yoshida Ayano, Rise Star, **Go Mio,** yukarindha yoshikuni, Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo, , Momo Haruyuki, _

_**Smile For Tears : chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story: purely mine**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typos/misstypos, school life fict, EYD berantakan, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, membosankan dan kecerobohan lainnya. DLDR!**_

_**Pair: SasuSaku,  
slight SasuIno,**_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

Bel waktu istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke perpustakaan. Sendirian. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah murid-murid lainnya yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya masing-masing. Mimik wajah yang ditunjukkannya saat ini tak bisa diartikan. Akhirnya Ia berbelok ke arah toilet, bukan perpustakaan. Dan Ia membuka pintu masuk toilet bertuliskan 'perempuan'.

Setelah keluar dari toilet Sakura merasa malas ke perpustakaan, entah kenapa saat ini Ia merasa bosan dengan suasana di sana. Sehari tidak ke perpustakaan tidak masalah bukan? Dan Sakura kembali menuju kelasnya.

Saat itu, Ia melewati kelas 3A, kelas sahabatnya. Niat awalnya memang ingin kembali ke kelas, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat papan nama kelas tersebut.

Dia tetap bergeming beberapa detik kemudian. Sepertinya Ia sedang melamun, atau mungkin sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Rasanya dunia hanya miliknya sendiri. Bahkan di tengah koridor yang ramai ini, Ia tetap terlihat tak peduli. Entah apakah sebenarnya Ia senang dengan keadaannya yang sendiri itu atau Ia merasa kesepian. Mungkin karena Ia tak suka terlihat mencolok- padahal kalau dilihat rambutnya sangatlah mencolok. Terlebih, Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang tak jauh di belakangnya yang sudah cukup lama mengikutinya semenjak Ia meninggalkan kelasnya dan memperhatikannya.

Dari tempat Sakura berdiri, Ia tahu bahwa pintu kelas itu terbuka. Namun tak kelihatan olehnya orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Akhirnya Sakura melangkah mendekat ke pintu kelas itu, satu tangannya menumpu pada ujung pintu dan Ia mengerling ke dalam kelas.

Kelas itu cukup ramai. Ada yang sedang makan siang, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol, dan Sakura melihat Sasuke bersama kawan-kawannya, ada Ino juga di sana. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Ino, di sebelah kanan Ino juga ada seseorang yang tak Sakura kenal. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang. Sasuke sedang berbicara pada Ino, Ino sendiri juga mendengarkan sambil sesekali menoleh dan juga berbicara pada orang di sebelahnya. Orang itu tampaknya tak terlalu tertarik karena hanya menanggapi sedikit dan selalu menguap. Sakura berpikir, ciri-ciri nya mirip dengan orang yang diceritakan Ino. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang yang disukai Ino, Nara Shikamaru itu?

Mata Sakura kembali tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan pandangan Sakura pun berubah nanar. Sasuke, sudah beberapa hari ini Ia tak pernah berbicara pada pria itu. Sepertinya Ia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, karena Ia masih terlihat mendekati Ino, walaupun dengan cara yang tak terlalu mencolok. Sakura mengernyit. Ia tak ingin pria itu menyatakan perasaannya, karena Sakura tahu bahwa itu percuma dan hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Entah apa yang akan Sakura katakan pada pria itu, Sakura masih bingung dan belum mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat. Namun yang pasti Ia harus bicara dengan Sasuke, secepatnya.

Sakura terus diam memperhatikan mereka. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang dan membuat Sakura agak terkejut. Ia sontak menoleh melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Sedang mencari seseorang, Sakura?" tanya pria itu ramah.

Sakura langsung kikuk, Ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan orang-orang di kelas. "Ah, Gaara, a.. aku.." jawab Sakura gelagapan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun tiba-tiba,

"GAARA! SEDANG APA KAU DI PINTU BEGITU? CEPAT KE SINI!" suara yang cukup keras memanggil Gaara dari dalam kelas. Sakura dan Gaara langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ternyata Naruto yang memanggil Gaara. Syukurlah, Sakura tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Ia tertolong oleh Naruto, pikir Sakura.

Menyadari Gaara sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan menatap Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba,

"EH, ADA SAKURA-_CHAN _JUGA? AYO MASUK KE SINI SAKURA-_CHAN_!" ajak Naruto dengan berteriak.

Rasa syukur Sakura hilang begitu saja pada Naruto. Dan berubah menjadi rasa malu diteriaki seperti itu. Oh sungguh sial bagi Sakura, mengapa Naruto juga meneriakinya seperti itu? Teman-temannya yang lain juga menoleh ke Sakura sekarang, termasuk Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sakura?" Panggil Ino, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Sakura yang sangat malu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pada Ino, dan setelah itu tatapannya bertabrak dengan mata itu. mata _onyx_ kelam yang begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi namun di sisi lain sangat menghangatkan bagi Sakura. Karena mata itulah, Sakura menyukai orang itu. Ya, mata itu, mata kelam milik Sasuke. Tapi… aneh, ini lain. Rasanya tatapan Sasuke padanya kini sangat menusuk dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Membuat Sakura benar-benar membeku seperti patung sekarang. Dan kini, Ia merasa bahwa waktu telah terhenti.

Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura, menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata dan dengan gerakan kaku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke pria itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Gaara. Ia menyempatkan tersenyum menenangkan pada Sakura sebelum langsung berjalan lebih dulu ke jejeran bangku, menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Melihat itu, Sakura merasa lebih rileks. Gaara ternyata sangat baik, pikirnya pendek. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, lalu akhirnya Sakura menyusul Gaara dan berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak ke perpustakaan?" tanya Ino setibanya Sakura di depannya. Mimik wajahnya agak terheran-heran.

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum, "_Ano_..Tadinya sih mau ke sana, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi." jawabnya pelan.

"Sekali-sekali Sakura harus ikut berkumpul bersama kita, kau memangnya tak kasihan dia selalu sendiri begitu, Ino?" tanya Naruto asal pada Ino.

Ino membelalakkan matanya pada Naruto, "Hei, diam kau! Bukannya aku tak kasihan padanya tahu! Tapi aku hanya ingin membiarkan Ia melakukan kegiatan yang disukainya, Cuma itu!" sanggah Ino. Naruto ini lupa ya kalau Ino itu dekat dengan Sakura? Tentu saja Ino tersinggung dibilang begitu. Walaupun memang akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bersama.

"_Mendokusei na,_ tenanglah Ino," potong Shikamaru berusaha mencegah adu mulut antar dua orang cerewet itu.

Melihat itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum mengerti pada Ino. Namun perasaan aneh ini, baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Melihat mereka berdebat membuat Sakura merasa, itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sementara Gaara ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum. Dan Gaara tidak menyadari ada yang menatapnya dengan begitu dingin.

"Hei, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu, tadi Ino memanggilmu Sakura, jadi namamu Sakura ya? Perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba," sapa Kiba.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk membalas sapaan mereka. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Rock Lee! Salam kenal Sakura-_san_! aku baru melihatmu, apa kau anak baru?" tanya Lee pada Sakura.

Belum Sakura menjawab, Naruto langsung menyelak. "Sakura-_chan _itu juga sama dengan kita, dari awal tahun pertama juga sudah di sini. Kau saja yang tak sadar Lee!" sembur Naruto. Naruto dan Sakura memang sekelas waktu tahun pertama dan kedua, karena itu Naruto kenal.

"A..aku juga sering melihat Sakura, tapi di perpustakaan." tambah Hinata.

Lee hanya melongo sebentar lalu ber-oh-ria "Ohh begitu ya, jadi kalian sudah pernah melihatnya. Cuma aku dan Kiba saja ya yang tak sadar," ujar Lee. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, maka Ia hanya terus tersenyum memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya, gugup .

"Sakura itu agaknya lebih suka sendiri dan selalu pergi ke perpustakaan kalau waktu istirahat. Wajar kalau kau jarang atau tak pernah melihatnya" jelas Ino. Ia langsung menoleh kepalanya ke Shikamaru. "Hei Shika, kau tidak perkenalkan dirimu? Kau belum berkenalan dengannya kan?"

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan hanya menggerutu."Baiklah, -_mendokusai_- Aku Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal."

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengangguk lalu melirik ke Ino. Ino yang melihat gelagat Sakura tiba-tiba wajahnya sedikit tersipu dan menunduk. Sakura lalu melirik Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke tak melihat itu, Ia sedang menoleh ke arah jendela.

Dan hari itu berjalan begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**AAYC-SFT~**

Terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka lalu tertutup. Mikoto yang sedang memasak mempersiapkan makan malam agak terheran, lalu Ia melangkah keluar dari dapur dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke, kenapa tidak memberikan salam?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sementara Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertayaan Ibunya dan langsung melangkah dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Hal itu membuat Mikoto agak terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke hari ini. Tak biasanya Sasuke pulang tanpa mengatakan salam terlebih dahulu. Tadi pagi Ia masih biasa saja.

Mikoto termenung. Rasanya jadi seperti dulu lagi. Setahun yang lalu sebelum Ia menikah dengan Fugaku, Sasuke juga sangat dingin padanya, namun tiba-tiba Ia berubah begitu manis juga hangat pada Mikoto dan itu pertanda baik. Namun kini, Ia berubah lagi, apa Sasuke sedang ada masalah ya? Pikir Mikoto khawatir.

Mikoto tersadar dan Ia agak terlonjak."Oh, masakanku!"

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung menutup pintu dengan agak keras. Ia melemparkan tasnya asal-asalan ke atas kursi dekat meja belajarnya dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ukuran _king size_-nya. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

Sejak tadi perasaan Sasuke jadi kacau. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Ia merasa begitu ketika melihat Sakura jadi akrab dengan kawan-kawan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tahu, Sakura itu lebih suka sendiri dan lebih suka suasana sepi seperti perpustakaan. Baru kali ini, Sasuke melihat Sakura bersama orang lain selain Ino dan Sasuke sendiri tentunya. Kalau Ino, Sasuke memaklumi itu. Namun kemarin melihat Sakura akrab dengan teman-temannya-terutama yang laki-laki- Sasuke merasa aneh. Terlebih ketika melihat Sakura terus tersenyum dan terlihat senang seperti tadi. Dan itu ditujukan bukan karena dan untuk dirinya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Ia juga teringat dengan Gaara yang juga begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Apakah selama ini sejak mereka sekelas, mereka selalu bersama? Memikirkan itu membuat perutnya nya serasa memanas. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Ia merasa seperti itu. Seharusnya Ia senang kan dengan Sakura yang akhirnya dapat teman dan tidak sendiri lagi kalau di kelas. Tapi kenapa yang dirasakannya malah sebaliknya? Apakah Ia lebih senang kalau Sakura tak memiliki teman lebih banyak? Ataukah Ia merasa Sakura itu hanya boleh berteman dengannya saja dan Ino? Memang apa haknya?

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh Sasuke, membuatnya menghentikan segala pikiran yang menggandrungi benaknya. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap tak bergeming sekalipun.

"Sasuke?" Suara lembut Ibunya masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mikoto melangkah masuk lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelah Sasuke, memegang satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas.

"Apa sekolahmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan lebih lembut.

Lama Sasuke tak menjawab. Lalu, "Hn."

Mikoto tahu Sasuke memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Mungkin Ia memang ada masalah di sekolahnya. Membiarkan Sasuke sendiri dulu adalah langkah yang terbaik. Mikoto menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, Ibu hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja Sasuke, jangan lupa nanti turun untuk makan malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikoto mengelus pelan tangan Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah membuka pintu, Mikoto menoleh sekali lagi ke Sasuke, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Dan jangan berbaring begitu sebelum kau ganti baju seragam mu dan melepas kaus kakimu dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikoto menutup pintu.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat lengan yang menutupi matanya, melihat ke pintu yang baru saja dilewati oleh Ibunya. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya dan merubah pandangan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Perasaannya sekarang pun masih kacau begini. Sasuke kembali termenung lama, Ia kemudian mengernyit lalu berdecak "Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Sasuke?"

Akhirnya ia menghela nafas lagi. berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Wajahnya kini berubah lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya-seperti orang yang frustasi. Lama-lama tubuhnya merasa lebih rileks dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

"Hoi, Sasuke, bangun!" sebuah suara yang Sasuke sangat kenal mengganggu tidurnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia masih begitu mengantuk, kenapa Ia diganggu seperti ini?

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya yang berat, setelah Ia benar-benar tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya, Ia pun berdecak "Apa?"

Itachi, Kakak Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibu menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam."

Sasuke yang masih setengah tidur mengubah posisi nya membelakangi Itachi. "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya sangat pelan namun terdengar oleh sang Kakak.

Itachi mendesah. Lalu Ia pun menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas, membuat tubuh Sasuke ikut tertarik. "Ayo banguuun Sasuke, kalau tidak nanti Ibu akan marah!" namun tampaknya Sasuke tetap tak mau menggerakkan tubuhnya sekalipun dan terbaring kembali.

Hal itu membuat Itachi agak kesal. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Itachi mengeluarkan seringaian liciknya. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya lalu,

"SASUKE, ADA INO DATANG!" seru Itachi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke kembali. Namun Sasuke tak bergeming sekalipun. Dalam bayangan Sasuke yang masih melayang Ia berpikir, _tak mungkin._

Itachi mendesah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya bocah ini bangun? Oh iya! Itachi punya ide lain. Itachi kemudian menarik nafasnya lagi lalu,  
"AYAH! SASUKE TAK MAU MAKAN!" teriak Itachi, membuat Sasuke langsung terloncat bangun. setelah berteriak dan melihat reaksi Sasuke, Itachi terkikik geli.

"Ayah!? Ia sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada Itachi. Tampilan Sasuke kini sungguh berantakan.

Itachi langsung tertawa. Membuat Sasuke bingung. Setelah tawa nya mereda Ia menjawab, "Belum kok, tenang saja. Makanya cepat bangun! Kau mau makan tidak? Tadi kulihat Ibu masak sup tomat juga."

Wajah Sasuke berubah kesal, Ia tertipu oleh Itachi. Ia kini memang paling tidak mau membuat Ayahnya marah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tak elitnya. "Tidak."

Itachi tertegun dengan jawaban singkat itu. Tak mungkin Sasuke menolak sebuah Tomat. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa _mood _Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Raut wajah Sasuke juga benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang, menurut Itachi.

"Heh, Kau kenapa? Ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Itachi. Meskipun bicaranya agak kasar namun tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

Sasuke lama terdiam. "Tidak ada."

Itachi mendengus "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ada apa? jangan-jangan karena perempuan ya?" tanya Itachi, agak bergurau. Namun reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam membuatnya kaget. _Eh beneran karena perempuan? _Pikir Itachi.

"Apa tentang Ino?" Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki perasaan suka pada gadis itu.

Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi "Ino? Jangan sembarangan _nii-san_."

Itachi berpikir lagi, siapa lagi gadis yang kira-kira dekat dengan Sasuke. "Ah, pasti karena Sakura ya?" tebak Itachi, karena Ia tahu Sasuke berteman cukup baik dengan Sakura. Dan reaksi Sasuke yang kembali diam membuat Itachi yakin bahwa ini tentang Sakura.

Itachi menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur samping Sasuke. "Kau kenapa dengannya? Kulihat Sakura memang sudah tak pernah main ke sini lagi. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Lama Sasuke terdiam. Membuat Itachi memiringkan kepalanya menyuruh Sasuke menjawabnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, "Seharusnya aku senang Sakura akhirnya bisa bersosialisasi dengan cukup baik dan memiliki teman selain aku dan Ino. Tapi, yang kurasakan itu malah sebaliknya. Karena itu aku bingung," cerita Sasuke akhirnya.

Itachi diam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Maksudmu, kau tak ingin orang lain dekat dengan Sakura melebihi kedekatanmu dan Ino dengannya?"

"Sepertinya."

Itachi mendesah lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Yah, sebagai sahabat kau seharusnya tak boleh begitu."

Sasuke menunduk berpikir. "Apa karena kini aku jarang berbicara dengannya ya? Sakura jadi begitu jauh dan berubah."

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya ."Bisa jadi," jawab Itachi agak asal.

Sasuke kembali diam. Melihat itu, Itachi akhirnya sedikit merasa iba akan adiknya ini.

"Sasuke, kalau kau berpikir begitu, itu tidak adil bagi Sakura."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi "Maksudnya?"

"Kau merasa Sakura itu hanya boleh dekat dengan dirimu atau Ino saja, sementara kau sendiri? Coba pikirkan itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa hilangkan pikiran itu, ya kau harus bersedia menemani dan selalu ada untuk Sakura sebagai sahabat terdekatnya," jelas Itachi.

Mendengar tutur kata kakaknya, Sasuke kemudian diam menunduk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi ingin tahu tanggapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya "Itu cukup membantu, terima kasih," ujarnya datar. Namun raut wajahnya kini tak separah sebelumnya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Sama-sama," sahutnya.

Itachi berpikir, seandainya Sasuke menyukai Sakura, wajar saja kalau adiknya kini gusar. Kejadian ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke menganggap Sakura itu spesial baginya. Namun yang Itachi tahu kan Sasuke suka pada Ino. Apa perasaan itu sudah hilang? Itachi ingin menanyakan mengenai hal itu lebih detail pada Sasuke. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun belum Itachi bersuara, tiba-tiba,

"KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT TURUN!" Suara Ibu mereka itu sukses membuat _duo_ Uchiha ini menahan nafas dan membuat mata _onyx _kelam mereka membulat sempurna. Ibunya memang baik dan memperhatikan mereka, tapi agak tidak sabaran juga kalau mereka meremehkan hal-hal seperti ini-makan malam.

Itachi berdiri dengan gusar, "Oh tidak, Ibu marah! Sasuke cepat ganti bajumu! Ibu bakalan lebih marah lagi kalau melihatmu masih memakai seragam sekolah begitu!" Suruhnya dengan agak terburu-buru. Menyuruh adiknya bergerak cepat. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Setelah menjawab singkat suruhan kakaknya, Ia langsung melompat dari kasurnya lalu menerjang lemari dengan cepat dan dengan suara gedebug keras.

Dan suasana dalam kamar Sasuke benar-benar rusuh sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**~AAYC-SFT~**

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Seperti biasa Sasuke dan kawan-kawan berkumpul sekedar mengobrol bersama. Namun minus Gaara dan Sakura. Ino yang menyadari gelagat Sasuke agak diam hari ini akhirnya menegurnya.

"Sasuke, dari tadi kau diam saja. Ada apa?"

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino.

Ino hanya diam lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ino kembali berbincang - lebih tepatnya berdebat- dengan Shikamaru.

Hei Sasuke, Seorang Ino yang mengkhawatirkanmu itu apakah tidak membuatmu senang?

.

.

Sasuke melihat Gaara masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menghampirinya dan teman-teman. Sasuke pikir Sakura akan muncul mengikuti Gaara di belakangnya, namun tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura muncul di belakang Gaara. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit lega.

"Lho Sakura-_san_ mana Gaara? Ia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Lee celingak-celinguk.

"Tidak, Ia sudah menghilang sejak bel berbunyi tadi," jawab Gaara.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hoi _Teme,_ mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto namun tak dijawab oleh Sasuke. "Ck, dia mau ke mana sih? Tiba-tiba pergi begitu."

"Mungkin mau ke toilet kali Naruto, biarkan sajalah," sambung Kiba santai.

Sementara Gaara melihat kepergian Sasuke hingga Ia hilang berbelok dari pintu menuju koridor.

.

.

.

**~AAYC-SFT~**

Seperti biasa Sakura sedang berada di perpustakaan, namun kini Ia tak memegang satu buku pun dan hanya duduk termangu dengan kedua lengan menumpu pada dengkul kakinya yang ditekukkan, Ia menghadap kaca jendela yang membatasi perpustakaan dengan taman belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa Ia sedang tak ingin membaca buku apapun. Ataupun berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan barunya seperti kemarin. Ia hanya ingin sendirian. Itu saja.

Tapi mungkin bukan begitu. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali berkumpul bersama dan bercanda bersama, namun Ia takut tak bisa bertahan jika Ia melihat Sasuke yang mendekati Ino. Tidak, Ia memang takkan pernah mampu bertahan untuk melihat itu. Di satu sisi Ia merasa senang bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain Ia juga merasa sakit hati. Karena itu, Sakura tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Ino.

Megingat usaha Sasuke itu yang sia-sia saja membuat Sakura jadi pusing juga. Bagaimana caranya Sakura memberitahu Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke terus berusaha mendekati Ino? Dan Sakura pun juga tak mau melihat itu. Kapan ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi coba? Ia juga tak ingin melihat Sasuke sakit hati nantinya.

Semua ini begitu rumit, pikir Sakura agak berlebihan. Rasanya Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun juga tak bisa bercerita pada siapa-siapa. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Matanya kini rasanya mulai memanas dan tanpa dicegah air mata itu pun mengalir begitu saja menuju pipi ranumnya, lalu Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya.

.

.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti di perpustakaan. Entah kenapa saat ini Ia ingin bicara pada gadis itu, dan itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan kalau Sasuke dan Sakura ingin bicara satu sama lain, harus di tempat yang sepi seperti perpustakaan. Atau setidaknya, tidak ada orang ataupun temannya yang mengetahui itu. Karena itu, saat ini Ia sedang bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

Tapi sebetulnya, Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ia katakan atau bicarakan pada Sakura nantinya. Ia hanya merasa ingin bertemu gadis itu sekarang. Selagi ada kesempatan.

Sasuke sampai di perpustakaan dan langsung berjalan menuju bagian pojok ruang perpustakaan dekat jendela besar lalu berbelok, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Di depannya saat ini, merupakan pandangan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Siluet gadis yang biasanya sedang membaca buku kini tengah duduk membelakanginya menghadap jendela. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya, hanya dengan melihat pemandangan di depannya ini saja, sudah membuat perasaan kesedihan itu sampai padanya. Dan Ia pun bergumam sangat pelan "Sakura?"

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menunduk. Sepertinya Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke karena ketika Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya, Sakura masih menenggelamkan wajahnya. Perlahan Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Ia mendengar sedikit sesenggukan Sakura. Apakah Sakura sedang menangis? Tubuh Sakura pun juga agak bergetar. Apa sahabatnya ini sedang ada masalah?

Lama Sasuke diam, namun Sakura pun masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sasukr dan terus menenggelamkan wajahnya. Setelah berpikir apa yang baiknya Sasuke lakukan, dengan sedikit keraguan, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan dengan sangat perlahan akhirnya menyentuh dan membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

Sasuke melihat pundak Sakura menegang, dan tak lama akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat itu pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

Sasuke melihat mata hijau _emerald_ Sakura yang agak merah dan berair itu membulat, dan Ia mendengar Sakura bergumam serak "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia rindu sahabat **manis**nya ini. "Hn. Berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng."

.

.

Sungguh, ini diluar dugaan Sakura.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Sasuke di sebelahnya? Dan tindakannya ini, agak berbeda. Baru pertama kali Sasuke membelai lembut kepalanya seperti ini. Dan ketika melihat wajah Sasuke, sangat menenangkan bagi Sakura. Rasanya wajah Sakura memanas sekarang. Jantungnya pun berdegup cepat. Meskipun Sasuke mengejeknya dengan kata yang agak kasar, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba merasa senang sekarang. Ya, Sakura sangat rindu pada sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya kembali dari kepala Sakura. Membuat Sakura sadar kembali dari rasa terkejutnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Heh, bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu. Kau sangat jelek kalau seperti itu tahu!" komentar Sasuke pedas.

Sakura merengut, namun Ia kemudian mengeluarkan_ tissue_ dari saku kemeja nya dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sakura setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

"Karena kau di sini," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti."Maksudnya?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Itu tak penting. Sekarang aku yang bertanya di sini dan kau harus cerita padaku."

Sakura kemudian terdiam. Kok Sasuke jadi suka ngomel-ngomel dan mem-_bossy _begini padanya? Meskipun begitu, Sakura mengerti dan menuruti Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Ino?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura."

Sakura diam. Matanya mengerjap bergerak liar ke sana ke mari. Mencari jawaban tepat. Namun nihil. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap Sakura intens. "B-o-h-o-n-g!" sanggah Sasuke dengan penekanan tiap hurufnya. Membuat Sakura semakin gugup melihat mata mengintimidasi seperti itu dan juga membuat Sakura berdebar karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Oh tidak, wajah Sakura pasti benar-benar merah sekarang.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "A.. aku.. tidak bisa cerita sekarang Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke menuju jendela. "Ka.. kau tahu? Aku jadi.. be..benar-benar takut sekarang. To.. tolong jangan paksa aku… se.. seperti ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Ia melihat raut wajah Sakura. Dia kelihatan ketakutan. Sasuke kemudian sadar akan tindakannya.

Sasuke mundur menjauh dari Sakura. "Maaf."

Sasuke bodoh, tadi itu bukan tindakan seorang sahabat, tapi penjahat! Pantas Sakura ketakutan dan tak mau cerita. Seorang sahabat harusnya membuat sahabatnya itu merasa tenang dan akhirnya bisa menceritakan keluh kesah masalahnya! Rutuk Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian menatap Sakura lagi.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja."

Sakura kembali menoleh ke Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Mungkin nanti aku akan bercerita padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sama-sama melihat ke arah jendela. Sakura sedang melihat langit sedangkan Sasuke sedang memperhatikan taman belakang sekolah.

Sakura kembali teringat dengan niatnya untuk berbicara pada Sasuke. Inilah kesempatannya. Ia kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah jendela.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

Sasuke kemudian menoleh. "Apa?"

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia menelan ludah dengan tak mencolok. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Ino? Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang diusahakannya terdengar biasa. Sedikit berbasa-basi itu tindakan yang paling efisien.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Ia baru ingat mengenai Ino sekarang. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ia lupa tentang gadis pujaannya itu, dan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menggeleng singkat.

"Belum."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Sasuke menyender pada lemari buku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Karena aku merasa Ino begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru."

Sakura sedikit tergidik. Ternyata Sasuke menyadari hal itu. "Lalu?"

"Entah aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ketika aku melihat Ino dan Shikamaru berdebat begitu, aku merasa mereka cukup serasi."

"Kau minder meskipun kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?"

"Hn."

Itu benar. Meskipun Sasuke sadar bahwa Ino memang dekat dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke merasa tidak terlalu emosi dan juga tidak merasa minder melihat itu. Biasa saja. Tapi mengapa Ia merasa biasa seperti itu? Aneh bukan?

"Lalu, apa kau masih berniat mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaanmu atau tidak?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, sedang Sakura memasang wajah seakan menyuruhnya untuk menjawab.

Sasuke berpikir sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Itu, aku juga tidak yakin." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura sedikit bersyukur. Tampaknya Sasuke juga sudah tak terlalu mengharapkan Ino lagi. Ini pertanda baik. "_Ano.._Sasuke-_kun. _Ini hanya sekedar semisal saja. Seandainya Ino menyukai orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah Sakura aku tidak memikirkannya."

Jawaban Sasuke ini memang terkadang ambigu sekali sih, pikir Sakura. Sudah berapa kali Ia bertanya meminta penjelasan kata-kata Sasuke yang ambigu itu.

"Sekarang jawab saja deh. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan tentang Ino sekarang?"

Sasuke mengernyit, kok sekarang malah dirinya yang kembali diinterogasi begini? Tapi Sasuke juga tak ingin menyembunyikan apa-apa juga sih, dari gadis di depannya ini. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku juga tidak tahu Sakura. Aku memang akhir-akhir ini tak memikirkan dirinya."

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke terperangah. "Kenapa bisa?"

Sasuke sungguh bingung. Ia baru memikirkan hal ini, tentang perasaannya akan Ino. Dan saat ini, Ia tak mau memikirkan hal ini dulu, entah kenapa Ia juga tak tahu. Namun Sakura tampaknya ingin Ia memikirkan hal ini.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Sasuke akhirnya mendesah "Sudahlah Sakura, Aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Dan aku lelah ditanyai terus. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tadi bertanya banyak. Kau duluan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri kemudian meninggalkan perpustakaan lebih dulu dari Sakura, setelah itu tak lama Sakura pun menyusul Sasuke untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sementara di tempat yang tak terlihat oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura. Seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Pria itu menyeringai kecil. "Ya ampun, rupanya masih belum sadar juga ya, Sasuke."

_***To Be Continued***_

**untuk yang mengharapkan pair InoSai, gomennasai karena di fict ini aku blm munculin sai, fokus ke sasusaku dulu. akan kupikirkan soal kemunculan sai di fict ini. berdoa saja ya semoga nanti sai muncul ^^**

**makasih buat yang udah mau membaca (meskipun sekedar silent reader) dan ngasih review, memfollow dan memfavoritkan fict ini. kalian sungguh sangat berharga bagiku.**

**hanks for ur read and do not forget to review ya? sampai jumpa chap depan! mungkin chap akhir *Horeee akhirnya!***

** arigatou atas dukungan kalian semua~**

**edited: 1/25/2013**


End file.
